Happily Never After
by MayDayReject
Summary: A Loki/OC story. Starts based around Thor but then moves on to Avengers Assemble. Artemis finds herself in the middle of a war she can't avoid. With Loki going down a rapid spiral of darkness can she be the one to save him. Or will he end up saving her?
1. Hep the Wise One

The sun was setting slowly in the city of Olympus; it cast a beautiful purple and gold light against the light blue sky and white clouds. The sound of the waves on the soft sand was like a gently lullaby. The air was still warm and there was the atmosphere of busyness as town's people could be seen darting from building to building carrying items in their arms, for Olympus was to be host to the Game of Champions.

* * *

The Game of Champions is an age old contest between Asgard and Olympus; it is a battle of strength, bravery, tactics and strategies. It was a fair contest as to who was going to win. But this year's contest was no ordinary one, this year the princes of Asgard and Olympus where of age to enter.

* * *

Apollo and Ares had been training their whole lives for this one year, this one year to show that they were strong warriors and were ready to serve in their Father's army. Thor and Loki from Asgard were more than ready, Thor with his strength and powerful Mjolnir and Loki with is sorcery and magic, everyone was ready for the finest battle the Game of Champions had ever seen. Apart from one...

* * *

Artemis stood on the balcony from her room. The trouble she felt could be easily read on her face. It wasn't the Games that worried her so; it was the event that was to take place afterwards. She had learnt from her Father earlier in the day that it was his and Odin's intention to marry Artemis and the oldest prince of Asgard Thor. Artemis didn't detest Thor as she had other suitors she simply didn't love him and she intended to marry when she was in love, her half sister Aphrodite had taught her that. First though was the opening ceremony, she'd been provided with a beautiful dress to wear that she refused to look at till she had to put it on. She liked to look at dresses and she liked to make dresses but she hated to wear dresses, she much preferred her normal leggings and tunic. Interrupting her train of thought was a knock at the door.

"Enter" she called turning briefly to see who it was. Hephaestus walked in silently; he smiled at his sister as he approached her.

"And prey tell why are you not in your ceremony gown?" he asked hugging her softly. Artemis pulled back and gave him one of her famous smiles. She would raise one side of her mouth creating a dimple, her eyes would shine and her eyebrows raised. "You know I dislike wearing dresses" she said.

"Yes but it is only for one night" Hephaestus said flitting over to the dress on the bed. He picked it up carefully and brought it over to her, he held it up and pressed it to her shoulders.

"One night is already far too long" Artemis replied taking it from him.

"I heard Father told you of your marriage plans" Hephaestus said taking a seat at the dresser. "Do I need to ask your response?"

"I do not dislike Thor, only I have not seen him for years. We were children when we last set eyes on each other, how am I to know if I will learn to love him or not?" Artemis asked turning back to the sunset with her dress still in her hands.

"I saw Thor as of last month; trust me when I say he has grown into a fine man. Gentle on the eye"

"But it is not looks that matter Hep, its what's on the inside!" Artemis stressed.

"That is something Father and Odin do not care for" Hep said leafing through a book that was on her dresser.

"Would you please not read that, it is my journal" Artemis sighed, walking over to him slowly.

"I've always loved reading your journal, it's full of tales and troubles that you and Loki used to get into when you were children" Hep said smiling. "Tell me sister, if it was Loki you were 'assigned' to would you feel differently?"

"I would still feel as I do, only I know Loki better than Thor" she replied sitting in the bed opposite. "When Thor and Apollo would practise battle Loki and I would tell each other stories and ride the horses. We'd walk the shores of Asgard and converse about the stars…" Artemis said leaning on her fist and watching out the window again. Hep watched her smiling.

"Did you love Loki sister?" he asked.

"Love, well I loved him like a brother. As I love you, we were just children…" she trailed off again.

"I think I shall leave you to get ready, it shan't be long before they arrive" Hep said standing; he leant over and kissed his sister's cheek. "And try to wear your smile" he added.

"My smile won't be seen as Father has given me this to wear" Artemis said holding up a piece of fine lace.

"Is that a veil?" Hep asked taking it in his hands.

"Yep, apparently I am not to be seen before the first game" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Well that is ridiculous" Hep said and then the door suddenly flung open and Leto, Artemis's Mother flounced in.

"Artemis why are you not ready, the princes are nearly here and everyone is prepared. Hephaestus what are you doing here?" Leto asked noticing the young man standing there.

"I was merely checking to see if Arte was ready, as you can see she's not but I was just leaving" Hep said looking from Leto to Arte. "I'll catch you later" he said with a nod and left.

Artemis didn't look at her Mother. They had very different views on life, Leto was very ladylike and wore dresses and hair pieces and had tea parties. Artemis was her opposite.

"Mother I trust you were aware of Father's plans of my marriage" Artemis said as her Mother dashed about the room grabbing brushes and pins for her hair.

"I was aware but it was your Father's decision not mine. I think you would do best to just smile and except it" Leto replied.

"But I do not love Thor, why would I marry a man I hardly know?" Artemis asked as Leto started pulling a brush through her daughter's hair.

"I married your Father" Leto replied.

"That's different" Artemis said quietly.

* * *

After 30 minutes as the sun dial counts Artemis was standing in-front of her mirror in her silky blue dress and veil. Her Mother had adjusted the veil so it rested just under her eyes; her eye makeup itself was stunning. If her Mother could do one thing it was makeup. With a sigh she lifted the veil over her head and let it rest just under her eyes.

"You look beautiful Artemis" Leto said resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I just want you to understand one thing mother" Artemis said turning to face her.

"What's that honey" Leto said looking at Artemis in the mirror.

"I will not marry Thor and I will not be pushed and shoved around like I am a child"

Leto's face changed from happiness to anger. "You are my daughter, Zeus is your Father and you will do as he pleases" Leto said letting her hands drop. "Now I have to go fix my hair, you will go down to the main hall and meet with the others" Leto said and walked out the room, her long gown flowing behind her. With another sigh Artemis followed her Mother out and made her way to the great hall.

* * *

"I'm sure Artemis has grown into a fine young woman but I do not wish to marry her" Thor said to Odin as they rode on horses to the BiFrost.

"Thor I am not going to quarrel with you, this is my wish and you would do well to follow it" Odin said as he pulled his horse to a stop. As Odin spoke to Heimdall Frigga brought her horse next to Loki, Loki had become very solemn over the past couple days.

"Loki, what troubles you?" Frigga asked.

"Nothing Mother" he replied and gave her a small smile.

Frigga knew her son better than that, she knew that Thor's marriage also troubled Loki. She remembered back to the days when the Olympian twins would stay in Asgard. Thor and Apollo could be heard training and battling from the palace which was miles from the training fields. Loki and Artemis would disappear for hours on end and when they would return they would be happy and content in each others company. She could not help but also feel that her husband and Zeus were making the wrong choice.

"Come" Odin said holding his hand out to his wife. She trotted her horse forward and took his hand. "It is time"

* * *

**Hey readers, this is my first Loki fic but I'm really enjoying writing it and have loads of ideas so stay tuned.**

**MayDayxx**


	2. Clash of Opinions

Loki felt the familiar pull of the BiFrost as it transported him, his family, Sif and the warriors three to the city of Olympus. Loki was nervous, he hadn't been to Olympus is years. Worse he hadn't seen who used to be his best friend for years. He'd imagined the day of meeting Artemis again but in his mind it hadn't been on the eve of her marriage to Thor. Loki looked across at Thor's blurred figure, why did he always get all the attention? Why was he always the important one?

They arrived at Olympus with a push from the BiFrost. The beauty of the land had always struck Loki but for not having seen it in years it struck him even further. The surrounding area was amazing, it was sunset and there was a purple and gold tinge to the sky. As Loki turned to look ahead again he saw a gathering of people standing at the end of the BiFrost. His eyes were immediately drawn to a tall figure that was standing on the outskirts of the group. It was a young woman who was wearing a beautiful gold dress that hugged her physic perfectly. Her hair was also of a golden colour but covering over half her face was a lace veil, as Loki got closer he could see that the veil was going to prohibit anyone from seeing the wearer properly. As he studied the girl's eyes his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get to invested Loki, I don't want to see you get hurt" she whispered.

"Mother, I have no intentions of becoming invested" Loki replied.

* * *

Artemis watched as the royal family of Asgard approached. Next to her she could hear her half sister Hebe and distant relative Selene laughing.

"What is so amusing?" Artemis asked leaning over.

"Have you not seen what prince Loki is wearing upon his head?" Hebe giggled.

"He looks like a cow" Selene also giggled.

Artemis frowned and stood back up straight. Apollo noticed his sister's annoyance and patted her shoulder.

"They are just jealous sister" he said "What they have not told you is that they have also been resting their eyes on Thor and enjoyed the sight. They are just envious of your marriage"

"They need not be Apollo" Artemis said "I have no intention of marrying the God of Thunder"

Before Apollo could reply Zeus held up his hand to silence them. He smiled warmly as Odin dismounted his horse and came over.

"Odin" Zeus said as the two men hugged.

"Zeus how have you been my friend?" Odin asked.

"Fine, I have been fine. Frigga!" Zeus exclaimed seeing Odin wife. "My dear you are still as beautiful as the day I last saw you"

"Hello Zeus" Frigga said she then turned to Leto who was standing beside him. "Leto, you are looking very well"

"I am well Frigga" Leto smiled.

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "Small talk really does annoy me" she said and he laughed.

"Do I not annoy you more?" he asked slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes brother" she replied with a smile "Nothing could annoy me more than you"

Apollo and Artemis looked back at the new arrivals; Thor and Loki were now greeting their parents. Eventually Zeus held his hand across to Artemis and Apollo.

"I'm sure you recognise my children, Apollo and Artemis" he said beckoning them forward.

"We are not your only children Father" Artemis said as she stepped forward, she caught the eyes of Hephaestus. "You would do well to remember"

"Artemis, this year is about you and your brother. The other's time will come" Zeus said with a fake smile. "Now come and meet the Odinsons, it has been years"

Apollo gave his sister a push and she stepped forward. Zeus placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her into the full view of Thor and Loki. She first looked at Thor, Hep was right, he was handsome. His blonde hair had grown long and was framed by a helmet that resembled feathers on the side.

"Artemis" Thor said gaining her attention again. He reached forward for her hand which she gave. He kissed it gently and Artemis smiled as his beard ticked her skin, the smile must have reached her eyes as Thor also started to smile too.

"What is it that is so funny?" he asked.

"Are those feathers?" she asked reaching up and touching the side of his helmet.

"I told you brother?" Loki said stepping forward, with glowing eyes he took Artemis's hand from Thor and kissed it. Artemis's eyes never left his face as she watched him.

"It's so good to see you again" Loki said.

Artemis didn't reply which made for an awkward silence.

"Thor, Loki!" Apollo exclaimed stepping forward and pulling the two brothers into a hug.

"Apollo!" Thor also exclaimed "You have gotten taller" he said slapping a hand on Apollo's shoulder. Had it been anyone else they would have crumpled to the floor but Apollo could stand up to Thor's strength. "But not at tall as me"

"Yes but I wager I have more brains and skill" Apollo said smiling.

Artemis looked from her brother and Thor back to Loki, at first he was watching the other two but then his eyes shifted back to her. They were the same metallic green she remembered from childhood. His smile was so contagious that she found her veil rising slightly as she also smiled.

"Come children lets go and start the feast" Zeus said.

Leto came over and took Artemis's hand. "Come child, walk with me" she said pulling Artemis away from Loki.

* * *

There were many tables set up in the great hall. Most were for the citizens of Olympus but the long top table was for the royals. In the middle were Zeus and Odin, next to them their wives. Next to Leto sat Thor, Artemis, Hephaestus, Athena and Ares. On the other side next to Frigga sat Loki, Apollo, Persephone, Hebe and Selene.

"I wonder why they have sat us together?" Artemis asked Thor as they took their seats.

"I do not mind, I supposed we'd better get to know each other better" Thor said immediately going for his goblet.

As everyone started eating Artemis looked down at her plate, she then looked at Hep who was watching her with a smile.

"How am I supposed to eat with this stupid thing on?" she asked and he laughed quietly.

"You have to try and, I don't know, go under?" Hep said imitating how he thought she should eat. She laughed and Thor seeing what Hep was doing also laughed. "What madness are you doing?" he asked the young man.

"I was merely showing Arte how she should eat accommodating her veil" Hep said.

"Why do you wear the veil?" Thor asked "Are you hiding some wart that you don't want me to see?"

"No I am not Thor" Artemis said crossly "Besides if I did have a wart would that be a reason for you not to marry me?"

"It would depend on the size of the wart" Thor said as he lifted his goblet again. Artemis looked from him down to her plate.

"Isn't that right Artemis" she suddenly heard Zeus say, he looked across to her. Behind him Odin, Frigga, Loki and the others were all waiting for her answer.

"What was that Father?" she asked.

"I said you know it's your duty to unite our two kingdoms" Zeus said.

She looked at Thor. "Yes, but as much as I like Thor I do not wish to marry" she said and Zeus's face dropped. "We will not have this conversation here" he said going back to his food.

"You do not wish to marry me?" Thor asked, he didn't seem hurt, only shocked with what seemed to be a bit of relief.

"No I do not, it is my Father and my Mothers wish" she said and suddenly making everyone jump out their seats Zeus slammed his fist down onto the table.

"I said we will NOT have this conversation here Artemis!" Zeus bellowed. Mostly everyone in the hall stopped eating and looked up at the table. Artemis stared at her Father. "If we do not discuss this then how am I to express my feelings?" she hissed crossly to him.

"Your feelings?" he laughed "Feelings play no part in this; it is an arrangement Asgard and Olympus have had for centuries. Marrying the oldest son of Odin was always your destiny Artemis; it is what you were born to do and nothing else" Zeus exclaimed and the whole table went silent.

"Excuse me" Artemis said placing her cutlery down and leaving the table. Her shoes made tapping sounds on the marble floor as she left, causing all the citizens to watch her leave.

"I should go" Apollo said making to get up.

"You will stay seated" Zeus ordered and Apollo slowly sat back down again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Trust me this story is gonna get better! Please review.**

**MayDayxxx**


	3. Horses

"Caly" Artemis called as her white shire pranced around the field. Artemis was the best horse trainer in Olympus. She trained all the army horses, school horses and plain pet ponies. Her own collection consisted of a huge stallion black shire called Bronte, a chestnut stallion shire called Deo, a brown and white filly shire called Dysis, a black stallion Frisian called Spiro, a palomino filly called Solaris and recently a white filly shire called Calypso. Calypso was proving to be challenging. Artemis also commanded a herd of pure white horses called Mearas. They were mystical horses that only listened to her voice, one of which was pregnant after jumping the fence during the night. At present Artemis had Bronte, Deo, Dysis, Spiro and Solaris all standing still in a line, waiting for the youngest member to join them. Artemis walked over to Bronte and held his nose in her hands.

"What are we going to do with her?" Artemis said as she watched the young filly jumping of the ground with all fours in the air. She was young, only just been broken. Bronte snorted, tickling Artemis with his breath. He was the oldest horse and the first she'd ever trained. "Go and round her up" Artemis whispered to him and with a snort he backed up a little bit and trotted after the young filly. Artemis watched amused as Bronte whinnied and Caly came to a abrupt stop, she trotted over to him and he gave her ear a little nip. Afterward Caly trotted over to Artemis shortly followed by Bronte.

"Good lad" Artemis said to Bronte and then stroked Caly's neck. The filly's eyes were shining as she looked down at the young goddess. "You are a little minx" she whispered and kissed the horse's nose.

"Right, lets get to work" she said stepping back and motioning for Caly to stand next in line to Solaris. Using hand signals, clicks of the tongue and whispered commands Artemis got the horses to move, perform and glide around her. Each showing off their characters and glowing with the fun of performing. At the end as Artemis raised her arms high above her head and the horses all reared onto their back legs. They looked magnificent as they all whinnied and came back to the ground causing a loud thud of hooves.

"Amazing as ever" a voice said from behind Artemis, she turned around and saw her brother Apollo standing there. Like her he had also disregarded his ceremony robes and changed into his normal gear.

"How are you doing?" he asked walking over to her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine" she said signalling for the horses to go and have a grass break. She watched as they all walked off. She loved their gaits; she especially loved how Caly would walk next to Bronte and try to match his walking hoof by hoof.

"Your not fine Arte" Apollo said "Anyone with eyes can see that"

"That Father must not have eyes" Artemis said crossly as she walked away from her brother to collect Caly's headcollar.

"Then you must make him see" Apollo said following her a few paces.

"How Apollo, how do I possibly show Father that he is wrong? He never admits he is wrong. Caly!" she said calling the young mare over.

Apollo was quiet for a few minutes while he waited for Artemis to put Caly's headcollar on.

"How about Loki?" he said and Artemis paused. She reached into her back pocket and brought some oats out for the mare who nibbled at them greedily.

"What do you mean, 'how about Loki?'" she asked turning around slowly.

"Well Loki is your friend is he not? Devise a plan; show Father that you do not love Thor but his brother. That way you will not have to marry Thor"

Artemis laughed. "You clearly do not know Father as well as I" she said jumping up on Caly's back. "For as he demonstrated so perfectly at dinner, he does not care that I do not love Thor. For him it is about power and glory, even if I did love Loki I would still have to marry Thor"

"Sister" Apollo said exasperated "I am trying to help you" he said as she walked passed him on her horse.

"There is nothing that can help me now" she said, she then clicked her tongue and all the other horses raised their heads and trotted behind her and Caly. "Not even Gaia can help me" she then set off at a canter with all the other horses following behind her.

* * *

Artemis took the horses for a good run around the island, for their warming down she took then along the beach where they could run without worrying about colliding with anything. Halfway through warming down Artemis jumped from Caly onto Bronte to give the young mare a break. Bronte was pleased to have his master on his back. He was such a god horse; he quickened at the slightest touch and slowed down at the smallest of tugs on his mane. Once the horses were properly warmed down Artemis walked them back to the stables.

The stables were located in the middle of the courtyard, above them were the servant's quarters and then above those were some of the royal chambers. Artemis wanted to be careful not to wake her Mother and Father whose room was located on this side of the palace. Also on this side were many of the guest rooms, including the ones Thor and Loki would be staying in. As she glanced up at the windows she was sure she saw a shadow moving. Brushing it aside she carried on with putting the horses to bed. While she was dealing with one horses she tied the others up to the rail. She was always very particular about how her horses were settled and they had a set routine that she liked to stick too. First she would pick out their hooves and then give them a quick brush including their manes and tails. She would then decide weather or not to put a blanket on them. Tonight it was warm enough for them to stay out in the paddock with the other horses so she didn't give them their normal grain based meals as they would fill up on grass. Once every horse had been groomed she untied each headcollar. She started with Bronte and removed his without worrying about him walking off, he stayed perfectly still without her having to tell him. She then did the same with the others and quietly whispered for them to remain standing. She then got to Caly at the end, slowly Artemis removed her headcollar.

"Stay there girl" she said as she looped the last collar over her arm "Stay"

As she turned her back to head to the tack room she heard the click of a hoof and turned to she Caly had taken a step forward. "I said stay" Artemis repeated and this time the horse stayed as she put the tack away. She kept a single lead rope and walked over to Caly and placed the rope around her neck loosely. She still didn't trust her to walk to the paddock nicely. As Artemis turned around a figure in the shadows made her jump.

"Whoa relax" Loki said as he walked forward.

"You made me jump!" Artemis exclaimed and placed her hand on her racing heart. "What are you doing Loki?"

"I came to see if you were alright" he said "I saw you get back with the horses"

"Ahh so it was you spying on me from the window" she said with a smile as she walked towards him with Caly still in hand.

"I was not spying" Loki said looking down at her with wide eyes.

"I know you weren't" she said reaching up and wrapping an arm around his neck. Loki put both arms around her back and hugged her tightly.

"How are you Loki?" she asked as they separated.

"I could be better" he replied.

"I was just going to put the horses in the paddock, would you like to talk along the way?" Artemis asked.

"I would very much like that" Loki nodded.

Just as they started walked one of the horses whinnied and started to push their way forward through the ranks.

"Spiro!" Loki exclaimed as he recognised the black Frisian.

Spiro walked up and pushed his nose into the Asgardian Princes hands.

"He remembers you" Artemis said smiling.

"How could I forget him?" Loki said, his eyes smiling as he studied the horses face. "How has he been?"

"He's not been the same since the day you last rode him. He's missed you Loki" Artemis said looking at him "We all have"

Loki looked down at the young Olympian; she now looked much more like how he remembered her. She was no longer in the fancy dress but in her normal everyday clothes but she still looked just as stunning if nit more so.

"Well I'm here now" he replied smiling at her.

"Yes you are" Artemis said turning to walk again.

* * *

**This is a bit of a filler chapter really. But it gave a good introduction to the horses and the horses feature quite a bit in this story:)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Us authors live of reviews!**

**MayDayxxx**


	4. Protective Tendencies

Once they got to the paddocks Artemis clicked her tongue and the horses walked into one of the fields. Caly waited for Artemis to take her lead rope off and then trotted after Bronte. Both Loki and Artemis laughed as the filly jumped around the old stallion trying to get him to play, even though it was late.

"She's defiantly going to be a challenge" Loki said.

"She's a minx alright but she has a heart of gold" Artemis said turning back around.

"Just like her mother" Loki said smiling down at the girl. Artemis looked up at him and laughed.  
"You're going to have to stop doing that my friend" she said and Loki looked at her with innocent eyes.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"Complimenting me like that, I am soon to be your brother's wife" Artemis said, her tone dropped noticeably.

"I thought you did not want to marry Thor?" Loki asked.

"I don't but I don't seem to have a choice, besides I could do worse I suppose" Artemis sighed.

"This is not the Artemis I know talking" Loki said stopping in-front of the girl as they reached the stables.

"The Artemis you know? I am still Artemis but I have grown and gained real expectations of life" she said wrapping the lead rope around her hand.

"So your expectations as you put it involve marrying my brother, becoming a queen and sitting on a throne for the rest of your life?" he asked a small smile playing on his lips as he already knew her answer.

"My expectations involve none of the above" she said smiling up at her friend "If it were my choice I would train my horses, pull many pranks and annoy Apollo" Artemis said.

"That sounds more like the Arte I know" Loki said slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Once they put the lead rope away they headed back to the castle.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Loki asked.

"Well what I would normally do has been interrupted with the Games, I shall probably have breakfast and then tend to the horses" she said.

"If I may accompany you for breakfast" Loki said "I would very much enjoy that"

"Then you shall accompany me" Artemis nodded "Its late, I'd better get to bed"

"Off course" Loki said smiling "I would walk you to your room but I'm not sure of the way"  
"That's fine Loki" Artemis laughed "Do you know your way to your own chambers?"

"I should manage" he said smiling with a twinkle in his eye "Just about"

"Okay" Artemis nodded and Loki reached for her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Good night Prince of Asgard" Artemis said nodding her head and taking her hand back slowly.

"Goodnight, my Princess" he smiled and watched as she walked down the hall.

* * *

The next morning Artemis was down long before the rest of her family, she wished to avoid her Father especially for as long as possible. Her Mother appeared in her silk night gown just as Artemis was carrying a tray of food into a smaller one of the dining rooms.

"Sweetheart, whatever are you doing?" she asked the young woman.

"Loki and I are going to have breakfast" Artemis said as she gently pushed passed her mother "Then I was going to tend my horses"

"Oh" Leto said with the slightest bit of surprise in her voice. "I would have thought you'd be eating with Thor" she said following Artemis into the dining room.

"I would not mind if Thor joined us but I haven't seen him to ask. When I walked past his chambers this morning I could still hear him snoring"

"Perhaps if you'd knocked" Leto said watching as Artemis went about setting out the plates, bowls and cutlery.

"What and wake the god of thunder, Mother I do still have the urge to live" Artemis laughed as she picked up the tray and headed back to the kitchen.

"How about if I go wake Thor" Leto suggested as she bustled after her daughter.

"On your head be it" Artemis replied and Leto rushed off down the hall. Artemis shook her head as she watched her Mother leave; she knew Thor would not take kindly to being woken, Artemis knew he would not come down for breakfast so she did not bother setting a place for him. As she returned with a mixture of foods on another tray Loki appeared in the hallway. Artemis happened to look up at that moment and smiled as he walked towards her.

"Good morning" he said giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Good morning Prince" she said nodding her head to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes very well" he replied as he took the tray from her.

"This way" she said leading him.

Loki placed the tray down in the middle of the two places and quickly darted around and pulled Artemis's chair out for her.

"You don't need to be so chivalrous Loki, you are the guest here" she said taking a seat.

"But you are a lady and it is my job as gentleman to treat you so" he said tucking the chair in behind her.

"You a gentleman?" Artemis asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Sometimes" he smiled.

* * *

Artemis and Loki hadn't been eating long when there was a loud band at the end of the hall and Thor appeared around the corner. He appeared to be somewhat a mixture of angry and tired as he pulled out a chair and slumped into it.

"Good morning brother" Loki said taking a sip from his goblet; Artemis thought there was a slight tinge of annoyance to his voice. She carried on eating silently.

"How are mornings ever good?" Thor asked dragging his hand down his face. "Arte does your mother normally come knocking on peoples doors at ridiculous times in the morning?"

"Nope, she seems to have made an exception just for you" she said smiling as she picked up her goblet.

"What are you two doing anyway?" Thor asked "Loki you should be resting for the first game tomorrow"

"I wanted to help Artemis with her horses" Loki said.

"Well seeing as I am now up I shall help you too" Thor said taking a piece of bread from Loki's plate. Artemis watched Loki's expression turn angry.

"I'll go fetch you some cutlery Thor" Artemis said dismissing herself.

* * *

Once the three were done with breakfast they made their way out to the paddock to collect the horses. Spiro ran straight over to Loki and pushed his nose into the god's hands.

"Looks like you've got a boyfriend brother" Thor laughed "We always knew he was gay" he said nudging shoulders with Artemis.

"I'd watch your tongue Thor" she said. "You're the one with Goldie-locks hair"

Thor frowned down at the girl but his frown soon turned into a smile as she beamed up at him. "So" he said slinging an arm around her shoulders "Which one of these beasts is mine for the day?"

"How's about Bronte" Artemis said glancing over at Loki to check he was okay after the gay comment. He was looking at Spiro and stroking his nose but his expression was one of a man deep in thought.

"Bronte, is that big lad still around?" Thor asked gaining Artemis's attention again.

"Off course he is" Artemis replied and placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Charging over the hill came Bronte shortly followed by Deo, Dysis, Solaris and eventually Caly.

"He's magnificent" Thor smiled as Bronte came to a gradual stop. He nudged Artemis and then looked at Thor. "I think he recognises you" Artemis said.

"Yes, I think he does too" Thor said stroking Bronte's head. "And who is the new one?" he said looking up at Caly jumping around like a lunatic.

"Oh that's Caly" Artemis said smiling as she watched her horse. "I've had her around five months but she'd proving a difficult one to train. She's beautiful though isn't she?" Artemis said as the filly finally decided to join them. She quickly looped a lead rope around the horse's neck.

"Yes she is beautiful" Thor agreed, out the corner of her eye Artemis could see him looking at her. She cleared her throat and looked around for Loki; she frowned as she saw he was already halfway down the trail.

"We'd better catch up" Artemis said and clicked her tongue so all the horses would follow.

* * *

Back at the stables it didn't take long for them to get underway with grooming, cleaning and preparing the horses for a ride. While they were saddling up Sif and the warriors three appeared.

"Would you like to join us for a ride around the island?" Artemis asked as she was pulling her leather gloves on.

"We would love too" Sif said smiling "What horses shall we take?"

"You should take Solaris; she would be the best ride for you. Volstagg you take Deo, he should be big enough, um Fandral you can ride Dysis and Hogun I'll have to go fetch another one from the field" Artemis said. She quickly ran to the field while the others tacked up their horses once she got back she handed a thoroughbred to Hogun. While waiting for the warriors and Thor to saddle up Artemis looked over at Loki. He had been very quiet with Spiro, she watched as he gently lifted the leather saddled onto Spiro's back. He then placed the bridle on and gave the horse a handful of oats as the bit went into hit mouth. The whole time he was whispering quietly to the horse. Artemis wondered what he was saying, what ever it was Spiro was finding it very soothing.

Interrupting her train of thought Artemis started to hear loud laughing and voices. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ares, Hebe, Enyo and Epaphus in a small circle. First Artemis thought that they were just joking together but it was only when she looked closer she saw there was a figure in the middle of them. As she studied it she realized that the figure didn't have ordinary legs but the legs and hooves of a goat, there was only one person she knew who was part goat and that was Pan.

Pan was special; he was a very young man with much to learn about the world. His mother was a nymph and his father was unknown although many suspected that Hermes might have been. Pan was a very gifted musician and loved to play music with Apollo. But he also wasn't like other Olympians as in he struggled to understand things, he was frightened of loud noises and colours. He wasn't able to show his emotions or detect others emotions very well. Because he was different some would pick on him. Artemis watched as Ares gave him a push. Pan covered his ears with his hands and tried to cower away from them.

"Hey!" Artemis shouted as Hebe pulled on one of Pan's horns. The four young Olympians turned round and watched her as she approached. "What do you think your doing?"

"Go away Artemis" Hebe said.

"Pan are you okay?" Artemis asked ignoring the vain goddess. She placed her hand on Pan's shoulder but he jolted away. "He's terrified!" Artemis exclaimed as she looked at each of her cousins.

"We meant no harm Arte" Ares laughed "Lighten up a little"

"Do you have eyes in that thick skull of yours Ares?" Artemis asked "Can't you see you've scared Pan, you idiot"

Ares didn't take kindly to being called an idiot but Artemis was swift and fast thinking and could see his move before he made it. She quickly swivelled around and pulled Pan into her arms as Ares conjured a massive ball of flames. In the distance Artemis could hear the shouts from Loki, Thor, Sif and the warriors three. Pan was crying in her arms as she held him tightly.

"Its okay" she whispered to him as she shielded him from the blaze. As the heat gradually faded Artemis stood up straight and unfolded what appeared to be two large black wings from her back. As she turned back around she saw Loki gripping Ares's wrist tightly. The two men were scowling at each other.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Thor asked joining her side. "I'm fine" she said glancing at him and then back at the two gods.

"Loki" she said but at first he didn't hear her. "Loki!" she repeated a little louder and his eyes darted to her. "Its okay" she nodded and he looked back at Ares and released his arm.

"Come Pan" Artemis said taking the frightened Faun's hand. "Lets take you home" as she walked towards the horses she was aware that Loki hadn't followed but was still watching Ares.

"Loki" she called stopping and turning.

He looked at her and slowly started moving.

"Watch your back Prince Loki! Ares called "The games await"

"Ignore him" Artemis said as Loki joined her side.

"Your wings are you hurt?" he asked in a deep voice.

"No I'm fine" she replied "I want to take Pan home"

"Yes off course" Loki nodded.

Artemis jumped onto the back of Caly and retracted her wings. She felt the eyes of everyone in the area slowly move away from her. Loki gave her a hand to pull Pan up behind her. They waited for the others to mount and trotted towards where Pan lived. Thor, Sif and the warriors three were racing up ahead while Loki and Artemis took it slow. Pan gripped onto the back of Artemis's riding jacket and buried his face into her back so that she could feel his horns pressing against her.

"That was either a very brave or very stupid thing you did back there" Loki told her.

"I'm gonna go with brave" Artemis replied. "Besides I can handle my cousin"

"What if you didn't have your wings Arte?" Loki asked seriously.

"Then you would of protected me" she answered.

Loki looked at her with searching eyes and then looked ahead again. "Your wings have grown; they are far more impressive than when we were children"

"Thank you" she nodded "I don't really have much use for them. Father doesn't allow me to fly"

"I don't think I would" Loki said "I would worry about you falling"

"Loki, when have I ever fallen?" Artemis asked with a smile and slowly one emerged on Loki's lips too. Loki's eyes where then drawn to the Faun. "Hello Pan, my name is Loki" he said but got no answer.

"Do not take it personally" Artemis said "Pan finds it difficult to talk to people sometimes"

"Well I'm not one to push" Loki sighed.

They got to Pan's house and at the sound of the approaching hooves his carer came out the front door. Her name was Delphine, she was a middle aged woman who couldn't have children. She took Pan in when no one else would.

"Hold Caly will you" Artemis said handing Loki the reins as she jumped down. "Pan" she said holding her arms up for him. He jumped down and gripped Artemis's hand tightly as they walked passed Thor and the others.

"What's happened?" Delphine asked as they approached. She held her arms out and Pan walked into them.

"My cousins were harassing him" Artemis said "I stopped them and thought I'd better bring pan home"

"Thank you dear" Delphine said kissing Artemis's cheek.

"Delphine Loki is to thank too, he helped" Artemis said thumbing over her shoulder. Delphine looked over at the Asgardian Prince

"Thank you your highness" she said curtsying and Loki nodded his head.

"I must be going" Artemis said and placed her hand on Pan's shoulder. "Take care Pan"

"Take care my queen" Pan whispered and looked at the floor.

"I'm not a queen Pan" Artemis laughed.

"Not yet" Pan replied.

Artemis looked down at him and then looked up at Delphine. "See you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Delphine nodded.

"You would make a very good queen" Loki said to Artemis asked as she jumped back on Caly and he passed her the reins.

"Come" Artemis called to the whole group ignoring Loki's comment "Let's ride"


	5. Visitors

The sight of the horses and riders galloping along the waters edge was quite something to behold. Thor was at the front with Bronte, his laughter from the joy of winning could be heard above all else.

"Go Caly" Artemis whispered to the filly. Wanting to beat Bronte more than anything Caly changed her gait so it was longer and faster. Artemis and Caly easily got to the end of the beach before everyone else.

"Wow that filly can move!" Thor said as he and Bronte came to a stop.

"She just wanted to beat your arse" Artemis laughed as Caly jumped from one foot to the other.

"That she did" Thor agreed smiling widely at the pair of females. They waited for the others to catch up.

"What now?" Sif asked.

"I say we head back to the palace and get something to eat" Volstagg said.

"You ate two whole pineapples and three loaves of bread this morning, how could you possibly be hungry?" Fandral asked.

"I am always hungry" Volstagg replied.

Everyone laughed but interrupting them in the distance there was the sound of a horn.

"What was that?" Thor asked.

"Is your Father expecting visitors?" Loki asked walking Spiro up to Caly's side.

"I don't know" she said frowning in the direction of the palace. "Does that horn sound familiar to you?"

Loki shook his head.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Artemis said and gave Caly's reins a flick. The horse sprung forwards with the others following.

* * *

As they trotted into the courtyard Apollo came out of one of the side buildings.

"Arte, I've been looking for you everywhere" he said coming over and taking Caly's reins.

"Why?" Artemis asked jumping of the horse "What's happened"

A smile spread across Apollo's face. "Come"

Some stable hands came over and took the horses from the royals as they raced into the palace behind Apollo.

"Apollo tell me what's going on" Artemis said as she ran to keep pace with her excited brother.

"Patience is a virtue dear sister" Apollo said as they approached the throne room.

Apollo threw the doors open to reveal amass of people but standing tall above the rest was a young man and woman. The woman was very beautiful; she had long flowing white hair and had very soft features. She seemed to glow with a white light that made everyone instantly fall in love with her. The man was obviously related to her as he was just like a male version. His hair was shoulder length and swept backwards of his face but was bright white like the lady's. They both wore expensive looking robes that covered their entire bodies so there wasn't an inch of skin on show. As Artemis and Apollo entered the hall the two visitors turned and smiled brightly.  
"Freyja, Freyr!" Artemis yelled excitedly as she recognised who they were.

"Artemis my sweetheart!" Freyr replied just as excitedly and swooped the girl up into his arms. He spun her around in a tight embrace and then put her back onto her feet. "Artemis you have grown child" he said holding her at arms length and studying her face.

"I'm so pleased to see you" Artemis said

Freyr stepped back as his sister came forward and kissed Artemis on the forehead.

"As are we to see you" Freyja smiled down at her.

When Artemis was little she'd always seen Freyja as a Mother figure. As Apollo stepped forward to greet the Vanir Artemis turned and spotted Loki standing a slight distance away from Thor, Sif and the warriors three. He must have sensed her looking as he glanced up and smiled a small smile. She was about to walk over to him when she heard her name being called.

"Artemis" Zeus called and she turned to look at her Father. "Remember the Great Feast tonight; it is the last celebration before the Games begin tomorrow.

"Yes Father" Artemis replied rolling her eyes. There seemed to be one feast after another in this place. She turned and continued to walk over to Loki.

"Are you okay?" she asked joining his side.

"Yes, I'm just tired" he replied smiling weakly down at her. "You seem happy to see the Vanir"

"Yes I am very happy, Freyja and Freyr are like family to me" Artemis said watching as the Vanir greeted everyone.

"There is another feast tonight" Loki said.

"Yes my father has already reminded me" Artemis sighed "If the last one is anything to go by I wish not to attend"

"Would you perhaps like to have dinner with me? We could take a basket down to the beach or something" Loki suggested.

Artemis looked up at him. "Yeah okay, that sounds a lot nicer"

"It's sorted" Loki said. He then took Artemis's hand and kissed it gently. "If you would excuse me, I shall go prepare"

* * *

**Hey, sorry this is so short:)**


	6. Dinner by the Sea

Loki had given her no time, no place no nothing as to where they should meet. He had mentioned the beach but there was no way of knowing that that was where he was and it was a long walk just to have to come back again.

She was pacing outside great hall twiddling her thumbs; the tapping sound her shoes made was a little comforting as she walked up and down. On the other side of the door she could hear laughing and celebrating as people ate ad drunk. The shouts of joy from Thor could be heard above everyone else. Artemis's features became furrowed as she thought about her future with him.

"Arte" she heard her name being called softly. She looked across the corridor and saw Loki peering out from behind one of the pillars. She laughed at him and jogged over to him.

"What's so funny?" he asked as she joined his side.

"You are" she replied and with a smile he took her hand and pulled her away at a run.

"Why are we running?" Artemis asked.

"We need to get to Spiro in approximately two minutes" Loki replied.

"Loki what have you done?" Artemis asked pulling him to a stop.

"Well I was preparing a basket when I stumbled upon the fireworks for the closing ceremony" Loki said, his eyes darting back to the great hall.

"Loki Odinson" Artemis gasped also turning "I demand you tell me what prank you have concocted" as the words left her lips loud explosions came from the direction of the hall. Loki kept pulling on her hand but Artemis wouldn't budge. Then the doors swung open and Thor, Zeus and various others spilled out coughing. Artemis laughed as she saw they were all covered in colourful powder. "You devil!" she exclaimed to Loki.

"We must go" he laughed and tugged her to where Spiro was standing. Loki placed his hands on Artemis's waist and lifted her onto the horse's back. He then leapt up in front of her and she looped her arms around his middle and gripped tightly seeing as there was no saddle.

"Loki, Artemis!" Thor yelled catching sight of them.

Loki laughed and flicked Spiro's reins; the horse whinnied and charged forwards. Once they were a good distance Loki slowed Spiro down and the two burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

"I wish you had told me what you were doing" Artemis said "I would have liked to help"

"I didn't really know I was going to do it till it happened" Loki said glancing at her from over his shoulder. The laughing subsided and all that could be heard was the sound of Spiro's hooves on the gravel.

"Where are you taking me?" Artemis asked quietly.

"I found a really nice spot, quiet, no one to disturb us" he replied. Artemis nodded and watched the scenery go by as they made their way to the chosen destination. Once they were close they had to leave Spiro on the top of the cliff where he could nibble the grass while they made their way down the cliff.

"Had you told me we were going rock climbing I would have worn more appropriate shoes" Artemis said reaching down and pulling her heels off.

"I hadn't thought of that" Loki said and reached his hand out for her to take.

She laughed as she slipped on one of the rocks and Loki was forced to use his body to catch her.

"Whoops" she laughed lightly as she looked up at him.

His eyes searched her face and she felt her cheeks get warmer. "Are we almost there?" she asked looking down at the ground.

"Yes" Loki said moving away from her.

* * *

A couple seconds later Artemis's bare feet hid the soft sand, she sighed with relief from the sharp rocks. Loki suddenly moved behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked putting her hands on his.

"Walk forwards" Loki instructed and slowly Artemis moved.

She wasn't sure how far he had taken her but he eventually removed his hands from her eyes. What she saw was a blanket laid out on the sand with numerous candles lighting the small area, on the blanket was a variety of foods that could feed an army twice.

"Loki" she gasped and walked forwards.

Loki sank to the floor and pulled Artemis's hand with him. She looked round at all the foods and then rested her eyes on the god of mischief.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because you are my best friend, can't one best friend do something nice for another best friend?" he replied.

"I suppose so" Artemis said picking up a strawberry from one of the plates.

"Don't you want the starters first, I mean that's why their called starters" Loki said trying not to sound rude.

Artemis laughed "I like to have dessert first" she said and Loki tilted his head. "Well I have this theory that the thing I like most is dessert and wouldn't it be a disaster if something happened to me during main course. I dunno I choked on an olive or something and I died like that" she said snapping her fingers. Loki was smirking at Artemis as he listened to her theory. "If I died during main course or worse starters I would never get the one thing I wanted most"

"Well" Loki said watching her with an amused smile. "You've thought that one out considerably"

"Yes I have" she nodded placing another strawberry in her mouth.

Loki shook his head and looked back down at the food.

* * *

They spent what must have been hours eating and chatting mostly it was about the upcoming games but then the inevitable happened and Loki brought the conversation back round to Thor.

"Do you still plan on going against your Father's will?" Loki asked.

"Yes, as I have said many times before I do love Thor but as a brother, nothing else. Why do you keep bringing the subject up?"

"Because I don't want you being pushed into something you down want to do, especially something as big as marrying my brother"

"Do you not want me to marry Thor?" Artemis asked, she picked up a goblet and brought it to her lips to hide her smile.

"I never said that" Loki replied and did the same with his goblet.

"You lair!" Artemis exclaimed with a laugh.

Loki smiled also and then looked out to the water, it was difficult to see as it was dark but the gentle motion of the waves was very soothing.

"Shall we go swimming?" Loki asked suddenly and Artemis nearly choked on her drink.

"What are you mad?" she asked watching him get up and start taking clothes off "Loki!" she exclaimed.

"Relax I'm not stripping" he said and she slowly looked at him and saw he was standing in his underwear. "Come" he said holding his hand out.

Uncomfortably Artemis stood and slowly brought her hands to the buckle holding her long skirt to her waist.

"It'll be fun" Loki persisted.

"I don't really swim" Artemis said.

"Are you scared?" Loki asked holding his hand out.

Artemis let her skirt drop to the floor and she slowly took his hand. He led her to the waters edge but her toes stuck fast into the sand.

"Loki I'm not sure" she said looking at the dark water.

"What are you scared of?" he asked and when she didn't reply he quickly scooped her up into his arms and waded out into the water. He stopped when he was knee deep.

"Don't put me down" Artemis said gripping around his neck.

"I'm gonna put you down" Loki said with a smile.

"Please don't put me down" Artemis begged.

"Get ready because I'm gonna drop ya"

"No don't do that" Artemis said lowering her feet till they hit the water and then the sand. The water was warm; the water was always warm in Olympus.

"There see it isn't that bad" Loki said not letting go of her hand.

"I suppose" Artemis said looking down at her feet.

"Artemis" Loki said and she looked up slowly, concern still on her face from being in the water.

"Yes Loki" she replied.

"I'm begging you" he said slowly "Not to marry my brother"

Artemis didn't reply as she didn't know what to say. Loki's eyes darted about her face, looking for some sign of what she was thinking and feeling. He slowly brought his hands under her chin and stroked her jaw with his thumb. Artemis remained motionless; her eyes watched the god closely. She was so confused. As Loki started to close the gap between them there was a shout from the beach.

"Hello, Arte is that you? What the hell are you doing?"

They both turned and saw Hephaestus standing at the waters edge. "Arte, your brother is worried about you" he called.

"I have to go back" Artemis whispered to Loki.

"Who are you talking too?" Hep shouted with a laugh, his smile faded when Loki turned around.

"My Lord" Hep said and quickly bowed "Forgive me I didn't see you"

"Give me a minute Hep" Artemis called and faced Loki.

"Dinner was nice, thank you" she said, he was sill frowning. "Please don't look so sad Loki"

He blinked at her and smiled softly "I'll try my lady" he said and took her hand to lead her back to the beach.

"Nice stunt you pulled back there" Hep said to Loki.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Loki said, his mischievous grin reappearing.

"If you say so" Hep smiled and looked at Arte. "As I said your brother is worried"

"OK, I'll came back to the palace" Artemis nodded and Hep fetched his horse that was standing a couple metres from them.

"How did you get him down here?" Artemis asked stroking the horse's nose.

"I rode the long way around" Hep answered and jumped up.

Artemis fetched her shoes and skirt, she fanned it out and was about to roll it up when Loki stepped forward. "Here let me" he said and took the silk gown from her. He opened it out and stepped behind her, his arms moved to either side of her and gently clasped the skirt to her shorts. His hands lingered on her waist a little longer than needed.

"Ok" Hep said watching the pair awkwardly.

Artemis moved over to the horse and Loki gave her a leg up. Artemis gripped the back of Hep's jacket and looked down at Loki.

"Goodnight and ride back safely" she said and he nodded.

"Goodnight my princess"

"Let's go" Hep said and told his horse to move forwards.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and if you have any ideas for this story let me know and I'll see what i can do:)**

**MayDay**


	7. Feathers and Horns

Neither spoke till they were back on the grass.

"I hope you know what you are doing Artemis" Hep said. Artemis knew he had his serious head on when he used her full name.

"I don't know what you mean" she said turning her head to the side.

"I saw you two out there in the sea" he said and she looked at the back of his head.

"You said you didn't see Loki" she said.

"I lied; tell me sister what would have happened had I not called out your name?"

"Leave it Hep" Artemis said quietly.

"You are due to marry Thor in a matter of days and yet here you are hooking up with his brother"

"Hephaestus I am not hooking up with anyone, you know more than anyone how I do not want to marry Thor"

"Yes but that is no reason to carry on with Loki"

Artemis stared at the back of his head. "I can't believe you" she said and jumped from the horse.

"Arte get back on" Hep called stopping.

"I'll walk the rest of the way thank you" she called back and started the walk to the palace.

* * *

By the time Artemis had reached the palace she had mellowed out a little. She was almost at her chambers when she saw a figure down the end of the corridor. As she blinked and rubbed her eyes she saw it was Freyja. The Vanir smiled and beckoned the young maiden towards her.

"Freyja are you okay?" Artemis asked as she got closer "Can I help you with anything"

"There is nothing you can help me with child" Freyja said "I just wish to talk with you"

"Oh okay" Artemis replied and followed the Vanir as she went back into her chambers.

"What do you want to talk to be about?" Artemis asked closing the door behind her.  
"Take a seat" Freyja said motioning to the bed and Artemis sighed. She had a feeling she was in for another lecture.

"You smell of the sea" Freyja said flitting over to her dresser and taking a chair.  
"I've been paddling" Artemis replied looked around the room.

"Artemis I know you are aware of that I have to say so I shan't delay in saying it any longer" Freyja said and Artemis reluctantly looked at the Vanir.

"I don't want you to marry Thor" Freyja said and Artemis looked at her wide eyed.

"You don't?" she asked apprehensively.

"I do not; your Father is making the wrong choice for you"

"Well I would appreciate it if you told him, he might actually listen to you" a smile growing on Artemis's face.

"I have not finished" Freyja snapped "I have also sensed your relationship with Prince Loki"

Artemis sighed and brought her hand to her face "Please not you as well" she said heavily.

"You have not heard what I am going to say" Freyja said lightly.

"If it's anything like anyone else in the god damn place then I don't want to hear it" Artemis said standing.

"Sit down! I have not finished!" Freyja shouted, her eyes had changed a blazing red colour and her hair had turned a bright orange. Artemis looked at her shocked and sat back down slowly. As she sat Freyja's appearance turned back to normal. "As I said, I have sensed your relationship with Loki and I do not have any quarrel with it"

"There is nothing going on between Loki and I, how many times do I have to say that" Artemis stressed.

"So you mean to tell me that you have no feelings for the God of Mischief at all?" Freyja asked.

Artemis was very slow to reply. "Yes I do have feelings for Loki but I am unsure as to weather they are feelings of love" she said quietly.

Freyja watched the girl for a few seconds and then blinked. "I wish to retire for the night, a glorious day lies ahead of us tomorrow" she said.

"Goodnight Freyja" Artemis said getting up and leaving the room.

Feeling very confused about everything Artemis made her way to her own chambers and what was sure to be a very sleepless night.

* * *

"Today is a Great Day!" Zeus shouted to all the people standing below him.

It was the opening ceremony of the Game of Champions and all in Olympus were gathered to cheer for the contestants. After the opening ceremony the first game was to begin and it was Artemis's least favourite. For the past year a creature of great power and strength had been kept under the palace, it was called a Toro Toro. The idea of the first game was to release the Toro Toro into the forest behind the palace and the contestants were to hunt it down on horse back using only one selected weapon.

All of the champions were in one of the back rooms preparing to go out and soak up all the glory. Apollo and Ares were having their armour put on by some servants, on one of the large sofas were Apollo's bow and arrow and Ares's sword. There were a couple other pairs from surrounding realms also preparing but at the very back Loki was standing still while Artemis helped to put his golden armour on.

"Shouldn't you be helping your brother?" Loki asked darting his eyes down to Artemis who was polishing his chest piece.

"I think Apollo has plenty of help" she replied with a smile, over with Apollo and Ares was about ten girls all trying to do something that involved them touching one of the boys.

"So are you nervous?" Artemis asked bringing the chest piece forward and placing onto his front. "Sorry" she said as she pushed him backwards a little to get it in place.

"That's alright and to answer your question yes I am nervous, when am I ever not nervous?" he said looking around the room. He licked his bottom lip slowly, something Artemis knew he did when he was nervous or worried about something.

He then looked back down at her; his eyes scanned the light brown patterns that were scattered on her skin. Loki had never understood the tribal patterns she had permanently marked there. Only with the lighting and her clothing the marks were more prominent then normal, it was the first time he'd noticed them since arriving a few days ago. Artemis caught him looking and smiled.

"I had to have them re-painted this morning as they were faded" she said lightly.

"I still don't understand why you have to mark your skin" Loki said studying the swirls.

"Its to do with my sworn oath to protect the hoofed beasts of the realms" Artemis explained briefly "Only seeing as people seem to enjoy hunting, killing and eating animals such deer I have to bare these markings"

"So if everyone stopped eating deer you wouldn't have the marks?" Loki asked.

"No Loki I would still have the marks as when ever do you see people stopping eating deer?" she asked looking up at him and he turned away again.

"Anyway where's that brother of yours?" Artemis asked changing the subject and walking over to the green and red capes.

"He's probably down in the brewery" Loki said and Artemis laughed.

"Lighten up my friend" she said clipping his cape on behind him. "I'm sure he'll arrive soon"

The words had barely left her lips when the doors burst open and Thor came thundering through, he had a beer goblet in one hand and Mjolnir in the other.

"Great, he's drunk before the ceremony has even started" Loki said turning back to the front.

Artemis shook her head and smiled as Thor approached, to her joy he was mostly already dressed. She just needed to place his cape on and give them both their helmets.

"There he is" Artemis smiled; she quickly passed Loki his helmet as Thor marched over to them.

"Artemis my dear" he said placing a hand on the back of her head and holding her in place so he could kiss her forehead. Artemis winced as the slight tickle from his beard.

"Nervous brother?" Loki asked as Thor released her, Artemis glanced at Loki but he didn't return the look.

Thor laughed and looked at Loki "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Well" Loki said contemplating it "There was that time in Nornheim"

"That was not nerves brother, that was the rage of battle" Thor said.

Artemis took a step back to watch the two brothers banter with each other.

"Ah I see" Loki said nodding and Artemis laughed softly.

"Do not laugh Arte" Thor said and she held her hands up.

"Wouldn't dream of it Thor" she said going over to his cape.

"How else could I have fought my way through 100 warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor asked Loki.

"Uh as I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape" Loki said and Thor laughed.

Artemis brought the cape over and attached it to the back of his armour. She glanced at the servant who had a goblet balanced on a tray. She always marvelled at how they managed to carry stuff like that without dropping it.

"Some do battle, others just do tricks" Thor said shrugging his shoulders a little at the weight of the cape. Artemis walked round to Loki to check his wrist supports where on correctly.

Loki suddenly pulled his arm out Artemis's grip and twisted his fingers, they watched as three snakes slithered out the goblet and onto the floor. The servant jumped half a mile but the three remained still.

"Meanie" Artemis whispered and Loki quickly took her hand and gave it a squeeze and laughed.

"Loki" Thor scolded even though he was laughing "That was just a waste of good wine"

"But it wasn't just sorcery was it" Artemis smiled as she went to collect Thor's helmet.

"Whose side are you on Arte?" Thor asked with a laugh.

"Oh it was just a bit of fun, right friend?" Loki asked the servant who bustled away. Watching with amusement Loki flicked his fingers again and the snakes disappeared.

Artemis then came forwards with Thor's helmet; the god took it from her slowly with much respect for the shiny metal.

"Ohh nice feathers" Loki said and Artemis laughed.

"See I shined em up real nice for ya" she quipped.

"You don't really want to start this again do you cow?" Thor laughed looking up at Loki's great horns.

"I polished them for you too" Artemis joked.

"I was being sincere" Loki said, his eyes shining as he looked from Artemis to Thor.

"You are incapable of sincerity" Thor laughed.

"Am I?"

"Yes"

There was a slight pause.

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have" Loki said "You're my brother and my friend and sometimes I'm envious" he glanced at Artemis but only for a brief second. No one else noticed but Artemis did. "But never doubt that I love you"

Thor brought his hand up and patted his brother on the back of the neck.

"Now give us a kiss" Loki said and Thor laughed.

"Stop it" Thor said hitting the front of his armour.

"Right is everyone ready?" an usher said coming to get everyone in line.

"OK boys, smile and wave" Artemis said standing in-front of them and tweaking the last few bits.

"Thank you Artemis" Loki said.

"What for" she asked still looking at his armour.

"For everything you've done for us" he said and leant down to kiss her cheek.

"Ahh" Thor said slinging one arm around Artemis and the other around Loki. He hugged them both tightly, possibly blocking of airways.

"Soon we will be a family" he said "Once we are married we shall be joined together as one"

No one replied as luckily they were beckoned forward by the usher. Apollo patted Artemis's shoulder as he went past.

"Have fun brother" she said quietly.

He could see something was bothering her but he had no time to ask as he was rushed forwards.

"Come on Arte" one of the girls called and she rushed to go get a seat.

* * *

**Hey guys, some reviews and comments would be awesome. As much as I'm pleased to have silent readers I'd like to know weather what I'm writing is any good and if there's anyway i could improve it.**

**Thank you :)**

**MayDay**


	8. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Artemis dusted her skirt off as she joined her Mother and Father. She had chosen to wear a pretty white and purple dress with brown shoes; her golden crown perched on her head.

"You look beautiful sweetie" Leto smiled to her daughter.

"As do you Mother" Artemis replied.

"What did Thor look like? I bet he was handsome" Leto said and Artemis raised her eyebrows.

"Both Thor and Loki looked very handsome Mother" Artemis said and Leto nodded, now disinterested as the champions started walking out.

Loud cheering seemed to last forever as they all walked out. Zeus waited for the cheering to stop before he started to introduce them. He did the Asgardians, Olympians and a few other races before he paused.

"Where are the Romans?" he asked and there was a wave of hushed whispering.

A servant then pushed their way passed everyone and whispered into her Father's ear.

"WHAT!" Zeus bellowed and had it not been for Artemis, Leto, Frigga and Odin stepping in-front of the servant Zeus would have struck him with a bolt of lightening.

"Zeus, what's happened?" Leto asked.

Zeus composed himself and looked around at the awaiting people "The Romans will not be attending" he said and everyone gasped.

Everyone knew that there had to be six pairs and without the Romans the games could not commence.

"Father" Artemis said shaking his sleeve.

"Not now" Zeus said pushing her away.

"Listen to me; let me enter instead of the Romans"

Zeus looked down at his daughter and laughed. "Artemis don't be stupid"

"What else are you going to do Father" she asked.

He looked around and then at Leto who shrugged.

"Artemis might have a good idea" Odin said supporting the young woman, Artemis looked at him and mouthed a thank you.

A couple minutes passed and the people started to get impatient. "Fine" Zeus said after much deliberation. "You shall enter on the Roman's behalf, find a partner this second and get down there" he said turning back to address the crowd.

Artemis pushed her way through the crowd and on her way grabbed Sif's arm.

"Arte, what's happening?" Sif asked as she was tugged back into the palace.

"Sif you know you're an amazing warrior and you love me to pieces" Artemis said turning to face the Goddess of War.

"Yes" Sif said slowly.

"Well I am going to enter on the Roman's behalf and I need a partner"

A smile creased its way onto Sif's face. "Then what are we hanging around here for?" she asked and ran in the direction of the other contestants.

* * *

The look of Thor and Loki's face was priceless as Sif and Artemis ran out to join the end of the line.

"What are you doing?" Loki whispered down to Artemis as she stood next to him.

"There's been a problem concerning the Romans" she answered and smiled to the crowd who were cheering.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loki asked. Artemis looked up at him, his tone was cross.

"They aren't here and without a sixth team the games can't commence. That's where Sif and I come in"

"That is not acceptable, Sif you are my friend and Artemis you are my wife to be. I will not let you enter" Thor said leaning forward to look around his brother.

"Oh shut up Thor" Artemis snapped.

Zeus continued to introduce everyone and he also explained that the Romans would not be attending and that Sif and Artemis would battle on their behalf. Once they were finished waving and smiling they were ushered into the back room.

"Artemis" Loki called as she rushed towards the door.

"If your going to insult me and make me feel weak then don't bother cause your brother has done that already" she called over her shoulder.

"Please Arte" he said running and catching her arm. She looked up at him; his eyes were full of worry. She glanced at all the other people in the room, she could tell that Apollo also wanted to talk to her but he was going to let Loki have first stabs at it.

"Meet me in the stables at nine, you can have a go at me then" Artemis said and left the room.

* * *

Loki was sure to get to the stable for eight. While he waited he chatted to Spiro and milled about. Finally at five to nine Artemis showed up, she'd changed out her ceremony robes and was wearing a simple tunic and leggings. She smiled at him weakly as she approached him.

"Ok" she said stopping in-front of him. "Go"

"Go what?" Loki asked confused.

"Tell me that I'm a girl and that I'm not strong enough to enter the games"

A smile crept its way onto Loki's face.

"Actually sweetheart, I was going to say that its very exciting that you and Sif are entering and that I don't know how I'm possibly going to fight for Asgard now you're involved" he said and Artemis unwillingly blushed.

"Don't play foul, it won't go down very well with Father" Artemis said looking away.

Loki found her to be so adorable; he couldn't resist reaching forwards and pulling her into his arms. He could feel Artemis tensing at first but then she relaxed and gradually hugged him back. After a minute she sighed heavily.

"I have to get to bed, it's the first challenge tomorrow" Artemis said breathing in heavily and reluctantly pulling back.

Loki smiled down at her and brought his hand to her cheek.

"You're my little Arte" he whispered.

"You're my God of Mischief" Artemis said pulling back and stretching. She knew where Loki might be heading and she didn't want it to happen, not now.

"That I am" he replied.


	9. Game One

The sound of the trumpets playing was loud in Artemis's ears as she prepared Dysis for the hunt. She had chosen to use Dysis as Caly was too inexperienced, Loki was using Spiro, Sif was using Solaris and Thor was using Bronte. Even though Bronte is an excellent horse Artemis knew that Thor was at a disadvantage as Bronte was a big horse and he would be slower at moving between the trees. The one who was at the best advantage was Loki with Spiro. Spiro was a natural at being in the woods and running through the trees, he was born in the forest and spent the first four years of his life living with his mother in the forest. Spiro knew the forest better than any other horse in Olympus.

"You ready?" Sif asked leading Solaris forward.

"I was born ready" Artemis replied patting Dysis on the neck.

The girls lead there horses to where the rest of the champions where waited, while they all composed themselves before the staring horn Apollo patted his sister on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you're fighting as well Arte" he said and she looked up at him shocked.

"What was that Apollo, I didn't quite hear you" she said with a smiled planted firmly on her face. He smiled down at his little sister and playfully punched her cheek with his fist. "Although don't think I'm gonna go easy on you"

"I wouldn't expect anything less brother" Artemis replied and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Please could the champions mount their horses" the starter ordered and everyone simultaneously jumped onto their horses.

"May the best man win" Thor said with a smile at Sif and Artemis.

"You said it Goldie-Locks" Artemis said softly and Sif giggled.

"On your marks, get set, go!" the starter yelled.

* * *

The ground quaked with the thudding of the horse's hooves. Twelve horses charged their way towards the forest and within seconds they were gone. Riding Dysis was like sitting on a cloud, she was such a smooth ride that Artemis could barely feel her beneath her. Sif stuck close to Artemis and Dysis as she knew they were the ones with the maps in their heads. Artemis led them away from the others till the sound of shouting and thumping was far in the distance.

"What's the plan?" Sif asked.

Artemis looked around her. "The Toro Toro was released this morning" Artemis said. "It's been kept down under the palace for a year so it imagine its going to want to find the darkest place possible"

Sif watched Artemis, she could see the cogs rotating around and around in the young woman's head.

"Is there a cave anywhere on the island?" Sif asked.

Artemis thought for a second. "Only on the shorelines and I wouldn't have thought the Toro would go there, it will be too afraid of the waves and salt air. There must be somewhere else…" she trailed off.

Sif racked through her brain, for the past year Thor and Loki had been training and learning about the island of Olympus so they knew the lay of the land. She hadn't been expecting to be entered so therefore she hadn't studied.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help" Sif replied. She stroked Solaris on the neck as the filly jumped about restlessly from one foot to the other.

"Don't worry" Artemis said looking at her and smiling. "I'll be the brains and you be the brawn"  
"I expect Loki is saying the same exact thing to Thor" Sif said amused.

"I know where we should look" Artemis suddenly announced.

"Alright, lead the way" Sif said and the girls took off.

* * *

"Um, Arte I hate to break it to you but this doesn't look right" Sif said as she looked around a very flat piece of forest. Surrounding them were tall trees that only let tiny specs of light through their leaves.

"Tell me what you know about a Toro Toro" Artemis said as she jumped from Dysis's back.

"Well, due to the way they've evolved over centuries they like cold, dark, damp places" Sif said.

"Yes, what about the beast itself?" Artemis pushed as she looked around in the undergrowth.

"It has really bad eyesight, rough skin with brown course fur, tusks and smells really bad" Sif said, she watched as Artemis searched a small area of land.

"So where do you think its ideal home would be?" Artemis said.

"Underground I suppose…"

"Whoa!"

Sif was cut of by Artemis disappearing into the ground.

"Arte!" she exclaimed and jumped from Solaris and rushed to where the girl had been standing. She looked down into a dark hole and saw Artemis sitting at the bottom.

"Ha!" she laughed looking up at Sif "Found it"

"Are you okay?" Sif called down the hole.

"Yes I'm fine" Artemis said standing. "Just a little…"she raised her arms "Muddy"

Sif giggled "I'll be down in a minute"

"Tie the horses up first and cover the tracks around the hole, we don't want anyone else finding this if possible"

A minute later Sif had jumped down next to Artemis; they were now standing in ankle deep mud.

"Do I have a muddy butt?" Artemis asked turning around and Sif laughed.

"Just a little" she said and Artemis turned back around with a smile. "Okay" Sif said drawing her double headed spear.

"Well" Artemis said pulling her blade out its sheath. "Let's go get us some Toro Toro"

* * *

Sif had been walking in-front of Artemis with her hand covering her nose.

"Are you sure this is right?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hand.

"I'm 85% sure" Artemis said and Sif turned to look at her.

"For all we know someone may have caught it by now" Sif said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Relax Sif, if someone had caught it we would have heard their victory horns" Artemis said. She was sure that this was where the beast was going to be, but there was that 15% that made her doubt.

"There's nothing down… whoa!" Sif yelled and jumped back almost tumbling into Artemis. Artemis tripped backwards and landed on the muddy floor, showering her from head to toe in gooey filth.

"SIF!" she exclaimed.

"Thor!" Sif exclaimed back.

Artemis looked up and saw Thor and Loki standing in-front of them. "You made me jump" Sif said.

"If you girls want to catch the beast then you should talk in whispers" Thor said.

"The Toro Toro is deaf you imbecile" Artemis said irritated as Loki gave her a hand up.

"It is, but Loki you said" Thor said looking very confused.

"I told him that the beast had excellent hearing" Loki said looking down at Artemis "I was trying to keep him quiet"

"Loki!" Sif laughed.

"I'm covered" Artemis complained looking down at herself.

Loki gently lifted his hands to either side of her face and wiped the mud away with his thumbs.

"Perhaps we should work together to slay the creature" Loki suggested.

"NO!" Sif, Artemis and Thor exclaimed.

"We're going this way" Artemis said taking Sif's arm.

"No, we want to go that way" Thor said pushing the girls out the way.

"Thor, we were here first" Sif said.

"But I want to win" he said with his cheeky smile "Come Loki" and with a swish of his cape he was gone.

"See you later and be careful" Loki said smiling softly at both girls.

"Well what now?" Sif asked slapping her hands on her hips "They've gone our way"

Artemis began to smile mischievously. "What?" Sif asked, a smile also growing on her lips.

"They've gone the wrong way" Artemis sang.

Sif was quiet for a second while she worked it out "You knew Thor would want to go the way you wanted to go!"

"So I sent him in the wrong direction" Artemis said excitedly.

"How do you know it's the wrong way?"

"Cause while I was on the floor I spotted hoof tracks" Artemis said kneeling down and showing Sif the large prints in the mud.

"Artemis you are a genius" Sif said patting her on the shoulder.

"I know, come on"

* * *

They'd been walking for what seemed hours and Artemis was beginning to lag behind. She was tired and the mud clinging to her boots was making it very hard for her to walk.

"Come on Arte" Sif said from a couple feet ahead.

"What your forgetting Sif is that you're an Asgardian and a warrior, a double whammy whereas I am an Olympian and a horse trainer" Artemis said and Sif waited for her to catch up, she linked arms and helped Artemis to pull her body weight through the mud.

"Wait" Artemis said suddenly stopping.

"What now?" Sif asked.

Artemis darted her head around them in circles "I've lost the tracks" she said.  
"Arte, you gotta be joking" Sif said letting her go and putting her hand to her forehead.

Artemis bent down and hovered her fingers above the mud. "It was heading this way" she said moving forward a little. Sif joined her and scanned the floor.

"The Toro Toro is massive, I can't just have flown out of here" Sif stepped forward again.

"Sif don't!" Artemis yelled but it was too late and the warrior slipped through a sink hole and pulled the Olympian down with her.

"Sif" Artemis said as they landed smothered in thick mud.

"Yeah" Sif replied looking at her.

"I hate you" Artemis replied but Sif could hear the laugh in her voice.

The girls looked at the mess each other were in and laughed loudly. Sif suddenly stopped.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Don't move" Sif replied and Artemis froze.

"It's behind me isn't it?" Artemis whispered and Sif nodded slowly.

As Artemis turned around she felt hot, earthy smelling breath hit her face. She rolled into her back and stared at the beast in the face. It growled and a big droplet of drool dripped from the side of its mouth and into Artemis's lap.

"Sif" Artemis said quietly "Help"

As Sif swiped out her double edged spear the Toro brought its front foot down and Artemis rolled out the way just in time. Mud sprayed everywhere as the beast ran around the small cave, Artemis pulled out her sword and brought it to her chest. She watched the Toro as it ran and growled.

"Its scared" Artemis said and Sif looked at her.

"It's dangerous" she replied and swiped at it with her spear. As Sif engaged in battle with the Toro Artemis watched. She could feel the emotions of the Toro; it was so frightened and terrified. She guessed it was because of her oath to protect hoofed animals. Suddenly from behind her there was another load roar only it can from a mud covered Thor swinging Mjolnir, behind him came Loki.

"Fancy meeting you here" he said glancing down at her and then joining the other two in battle. She wanted to help Sif but she just couldn't move her legs, she was frozen as the feelings of the Toro flood through her body. Thor then got a good hit on the side of the Toro's head with Mjolnir, Artemis cried out in pain as her head began to ring. Her vision went blurry and she dropped to the floor.

"Arte!" Loki said rushing over to her, she could only just make out his golden helmet. His eyes scanned her face, her tribal markings had gone an angry red and her eyes had gone milky white. "What's happening to you?" he asked placing a hand on the side of her head.

"The Toro, I think we're connected" Artemis said closing her eyes. Sif then pierced her spear into the Toro's shoulder. Artemis jolted and her hand leapt to her shoulder.

"Guys stop!" Loki exclaimed but the warriors weren't listening. They were too concentrated on winning. Then joining the party was Ares and Apollo.

"Hey guys, looks like you found it" Apollo said almost skipping into battle, oblivious to the pain his sister was in.

"Loki, it's in so much pain" Artemis said "You have to kill it, quickly"

He studied her face and nodded, Artemis felt the swish of his cape as he joined the others. She lay back in the mud and concentrated on breathing as her lungs began to feel tight. She then felt an overwhelming sense of relief as the pain slowly faded, as she looked around she saw the Toro lying in the mud on its side. Standing above it was Loki with his dagger penetrating its stomach.

"Yes, well done Loki!" Thor exclaimed slapping his hand on his brother's back. Unlike the others Loki did not look happy; he turned back around to see Artemis slowly getting to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he said taking her elbow.

"Mmm hum" she replied holding her head.

"Artemis" Sif said rushing over and pulling the girl into her arms. "I was worried you were injured by the beast"

"I wasn't physically injured" she replied.

"Arte's link with hoofed animals caused the Toro's emotion to channel into her. I'm sure you can imagine what it was feeling" Loki said and they turned to the creature.

It was still on its side and barely breathing. Artemis walked over to it and knelt down by its head. "It's okay, let go" she whispered and the beast took one last intake of breath and closed it eyes. Thor, Apollo and Ares had begun to argue about who was going to claim the win.

"It was me who gave the final blow!" Thor yelled.

"But it was us to tired the creature out, without us you would never had made that hit" Ares said crossly.

"Here" Loki said kneeling by Artemis, he took one of the Toro's tusks in his hands and snapped it off and handed it to her. "Take this and get to the surface, blow your horn" he said to Sif who nodded.

While the others continued to argue to girls stood under the sink hole and Loki gave them a leg up. Again covered in mud the girls pushed their way to the top and Sif blew horn.

"We did it Arte" Sif said lying on her back.

Artemis got up and walked over to Dysis; she took the horses reins and began leading her out the forest.

"Artemis, where are you going? We won!" Sif called but Artemis kept walking.

* * *

Artemis took Dysis back to the stables and took her tack off and hosed her down. She gained many looks due to her being covered in mud but she didn't care, the weight of the tortuous death of the Toro was heavy on her mind.

In the distance she could hear people cheering and clapping, she knew she should be there to support her friends but she just couldn't. After putting Dysis into the paddock Artemis made her way to her room to get cleaned up, after a long shower she slipped into bed and didn't surface till midday the next day.


	10. Snappy comebacks

The knocking on the door had been persistent since eight that morning. Artemis was pretty sure that people were taking it in turns to bother her. It was one when the door burst open and Thor ran in. There was a look of shock on his face and he brought his hand to his shoulder.

"That door is harder than it looks" he said.

"Go away" was the reply from under the covers.

"Artemis you can't sulk in bed all day" Thor said "It's boring"

"You're boring" was the response.

Artemis heard a heavy sigh and then the movement of feet; she instinctively grabbed the covers as Thor attempted to rip them from her.

"No" she yelled as the fresh air hit her body. She was wearing simply her silk nightdress that came to her knees. The chill on her legs made her shiver. "You will not take the covers from me" she said gripping the sheets tightly.

"I will if it means you get up" Thor said and gave another tug. Thor's version of a tug was a lot more powerful than an ordinary tug and Artemis came from the bed and hit the cold marble floor with a thud.

"Thor" she yelled.

"Artemis!" he yelled back.

"Why do I always have to be doing something, why can't I just sleep?" Artemis asked pulling the covers towards her.

"Your Father is going to be going through tomorrows challenge with us, you can't miss it"

"I can, I've been to every game since I was born. I think I know how it works" she said.

Thor stopped tugging the sheets and looked down at the young woman. "You look like a child" he said.

"You look like a girl" Artemis replied and crossed her legs and arms.

"How do they expect me to marry you?" Thor asked placing his hand on his hip. His eyes studied Artemis and she smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to marry me" she said standing up.

"I don't, I mean I do no wait…" Thor said and Artemis stood there while he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Oh don't hurt yourself" she said and he glanced at her.

"How would I hurt myself?" he asked confused.

"By thinking to hard Goldie-locks"

"Don't call me Goldie-Locks"

"Then don't come into my bedroom"

"I had to, you weren't answering"

"That's because I was sleeping"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so annoying?"

"Arte stop"

"No Thor you stop"

"I won't stop till you stop"

"Then we'll be here forever then won't we" Artemis said and they stared at each other.

"I've had enough, come here" Thor said marching forward but he was too slow for the young Olympian as she leapt up onto the bed and over the other side.

"Too slow" she laughed and he looked across at her frustrated. "Face it Thor the only thing your good at catching is colds"

Thor continued for a minute or too in his quest to catch Artemis when she slipped on the marble floor and he managed to get over to her quick enough.

"No Thor put me down" Artemis protested as he lifted her over his shoulder.

"You were very rude to me" he said as he carried her out her room.

"Thor I am warning you, if you do not put me down I will take Mjolnir and put him somewhere where the sun doesn't shine"

"You cold not lift Mjolnir, besides where in Olympus does the sun not shine?" Thor asked misunderstanding Artemis's threat.

"Where are you taking me?" Artemis asked as they entered the courtyard, servants, stable hands and various other people looked and smiled when the saw the supposed couple to be.

"He's going to kill me!" Artemis called out to them but they only laughed. "He's going to whack me with his stupid hammer and bury me in the woods"

"Shut up Arte" Thor said.

"How do they know that you aren't going to kill me, for all they know you're a mass murderer"

Thor laughed and suddenly came to a stop. "Why have we stopped?" Artemis asked but received no answer as she was abruptly dropped into the water feature in the middle of the yard. After a couple seconds Artemis re-surfaced and gasped for air.

"Thor you!" she exclaimed but he held his hand up.

"Careful what you say Artemis, little ears present" Thor said looking around and he was right, there was a few little children in the courtyard.

"Artemis!" there was a yell and they both looked over to see Loki running towards them. "What in the name of the Bifrost has happened?"

"Your brother is abusing me" Artemis said and Thor scoffed.

"Miss Artemis was being difficult" Thor said, he leant forward and offered Artemis a hand.

"I wouldn't do that Thor…" Loki said knowing Artemis better than anyone. She gripped his hand quickly and pulled him into the water with her. He came up in the middle of a clump of algae, his blonde hair turned green.

"ARTEMIS!" he bellowed.

"THOR!" she shouted back.

"You've ruined my armour!" he said standing and looking down at his dripping clothes.

"You ruined my favourite night gown" Artemis said.

He looked at her and then Loki; he grumbled and trudged out the water. As he walked away his boots squelched as they were full of water.

"He dotes on that armour" Loki said offering his hand to Artemis. She took it and smiled mischievously.

"Don't you dare" he warned, Artemis knew better than to annoy Loki. He was the one with magic. He pulled her out the water and she stood in-front of him dripping, her silk night-gown had gone see through with the water. Loki's eyes scanned her, he couldn't help it.

"This is embarrassing" she said looking at the floor and blushing. Loki untied his cape from around his neck and swiped it around over Artemis's shoulders.

"Thanks" she said.

"That's alright" he said. He then reached his hand up and used his thumb to wipe away some algae from her cheek.

"Why am I always covered in something when we meet?" Artemis asked quietly.

"That's just who you are Arte" Loki smiled.

There was a silence for a couple seconds.

"Would you like to come back to my chambers while I get changed? Maybe we could do something afterwards" Artemis asked and Loki nodded.

"What shall we do?" Loki asked.

"I'm not sure" Artemis said "I suspect the horses are already sorted and I don't feel much like walking today"

"Than we shall not walk" Loki said "How about we talk a couple books and go down to the palace gardens?"

"That sounds beautiful" Artemis nodded and the pair headed for the chambers.

* * *

**Hey, this chapter was so fun to write. Reviews are sincerely welcome :)**

**MayDay**


	11. Shakespeare in the Park

As Artemis showered Loki wondered around her room. He had always thought that the rooms in Olympus were beautiful but Artemis's room was exceptional. She almost always had the balcony open to let in the cool air, in the mornings there was the taste of salt in the air from the breeze of the sea but in the evening the room smelt earthy from the wind blowing in from the forest. Artemis also had many bunches of hand picked flowers dotted around the room and in one corner near the balcony was a clinging plant that was slowly making its way into the bedroom. Loki smiled at how gorgeous it was. He also caught the smells coming from the bathroom; it smelt of coconut and mangos. His eyes darted over and where the draught had caught the door it was open slightly. He could see where Artemis had wiped some of the condensation from the mirror. His eyes made out the smooth pale skin of her back as she dried herself; he found his eyes transfixed on the mirror. All he could see was her bare back, her back was so beautiful.

"What books do you want to take with you?" she called out as she reached for her blouse. "Loki?" she called when he didn't answer, she pulled her shirt on and he blinked.

"Pardon?" he asked and she stuck her head around the side of the door.

"I said what books do you want to take with you?"

"Oh uh, I don't mind" he said and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm sure I'll have something that interests you"

Loki nodded as she went back into the bathroom. This time she shut the door firmly.

* * *

Loki was even more mesmerised as Artemis came out the bathroom. She was wearing a beautiful blouse that was a shining white colour with a dark brown rim, it then have puffy sleeves that draped of her arms. She was then wearing dark brown shorts that were covered with a dark green skirt. He liked the colour green on her, it suited her. On her feet she was wearing sandals with laces that went al the way up her calf. He noticed her tribal markings on her thigh, it was looking paler than the last time he saw it.

"Did you choose some books?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No"

Artemis nodded and went over to her book shelf. She picked up a hardback book that had a emerald green velvet cover and the picture was of a red squirrel.

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"It's called Urchin of the Riding Stars" Artemis said hugging the book into her chest.

"Prey tell what is it about?" he asked.

"It's about a good squirrel that has to save his kingdom from an evil squirrel" she said and Loki suppressed a smile.

"Don't you dare laugh at my most favourite book Loki Odinson" Artemis said using the book to poke him in the chest.

"I wasn't laughing" he said smiling down at her.

"Good, now get choosing" Artemis said.

* * *

A couple minutes later the pair were in the garden, they'd found a nice patch of grass under a willow tree that gave them plenty of shade. Artemis was reading quietly but Loki was distracted. He watched how her eyes flitted across the page and how the very corner of her lips turned up as she smiled at something that happened in her book.

"Is the good squirrel winning?" Loki asked and Artemis smiled, her eyes didn't leave the page she was on as she replied. "No Loki the good squirrel is loosing at the moment"

"But he wins right?"

"Yes Loki, he wins"

Loki nodded and looked back down at the book he'd chosen. It was about constellations and star patterns. He found it interesting but not as interesting as Artemis. After a while she put her book down and stretched.

"I'd like to lie down" she said softly, looking at the grass behind her.

"Then why don't you?" Loki asked looking up from his book.

"I don't want to get a stain on my blouse" she said quietly.

Loki rolled his eyes and unclipped his cape. "There" he said laying it out on the ground behind her.

"Thank you" she smiled and rested back and sighed heavily.

* * *

It was getting to early evening when Loki placed his book down on the grass.

"Was that good?" Artemis asked with her eyes closed.

"It was very good" Loki replied.

"But I bet you didn't learn anything new" Artemis said opening her eyes and looking at him sideways.

"No" he sighed with a smile and looked down at her. "Mind if I lie next to you?" he asked and she shook her head. She shuffled along and Loki rested down by her side.

"It'll soon be dinner" he sighed heavily.

"Yes, but to be honest I'm finding this whole game thing really heavy. I don't really want to be amongst them" she said.

"I know sweetheart" Loki said. "You did great with the Toro though"

"If I'd done great I would have found a way to get it out alive" Artemis said.

"There was nothing you could have done, everyone was going to kill it one way or another" Loki said and Artemis didn't really respond. A few minutes later she sighed heavily and lifted her hand into the air.

"How far away do you think the moon is?" she asked holding her hand against the moon, creating a silhouette.

"A light year or two" Loki replied.

"Oh is that all?" Artemis said and he laughed softly.

"But in Asgard" Loki said and he gently took Artemis's hand in his. "The moon is so close it is like you can touch it"

Loki turned Artemis's hand in his. On the back of her hand was the trail end of some of her tribal markings, he brought her hand to his lips and gently pressed his lips to it.

"Loki" Artemis said but he leant up on his elbow and brought his hand over to stoke the side of her face. He then brought his head closer to hers; he never took his eyes from hers. He waited for Artemis to push him away and to stop but the protest never came. Slowly the gap between the pair decreased till Loki pressed his lips gently to Artemis's.

* * *

At first both were hesitant but as they moved their lips together they both relaxed and forgot all else around them. As they became more desperate for each other Loki brought his hand to Artemis's waist. A small moan escaped Artemis's mouth as she pushed her body closer to Loki's. Then there was suddenly a loud snap of a twig, both Artemis's head and Loki's turned quickly.

"Artemis child are you out here?" a smooth female voice called.

"It's Freyja" Artemis said sitting up.

"Stay here" Loki said taking her hand

Artemis looked down at him, she so desperately wanted to stay with him but the Vanir would surely know she was there "I must go to her" she said standing up and taking her book with her. Loki stayed quiet in the trees, not wishing to get into any conversation with the strange Vanir woman.

"I am here Freyja" Artemis said running over to the tall woman

Freyja frowned down at her and Artemis knew immediately that Freyja was aware of her and Loki's actions. "I have had a vision Artemis" she said glaring down at her. "And it was not a good one"

"What was it Freyja?" Artemis asked clutching her book tighter.

"Sit over there" Freyja said pointing to some stone seats.

Artemis took in a deep breath and sat on the place indicated. Freyja said next to her.

"I had a vision concerning the Odinson boy" she said "Artemis I saw what you were doing"

"Freyja, its none of you're…"

"Do not tell me that it is none of my business Artemis Olympus!" Freyja bellowed crossly. "Your marriage to Thor is vital and I will not see it fouled by a jealous, spiteful trickster!"

"Do not speak of Loki like that!" Artemis exclaimed back. "It is no business of yours what I want to do"

Freyja's eyes burned into Artemis she suddenly brought her hand out and dug her nails into Artemis's shoulder. The girl cried out but the pain suddenly vanished as she started to see images in-front of her eyes. She saw fire and ice and destruction, what was worse her family was standing in the middle of it.

"Freyja!" Artemis exclaimed as she searched for the Vanir. "Stop this madness"

"It is not madness, it is what will happen if you don't marry Thor and join with Loki"

"How can you possibly know, who do you think you are, ordering me around like this and trying to scare me with lies"

"I AM NOT LYING!" Freyja practically screamed. Artemis fell back to the floor and watched shocked at the images that were before her eyes. "Please Freyja stop!" she cried as the pictures in-front of her became more graphic. She then frowned as there was a background of five people whom she had no idea who they were. There were two that looked like some sort of spies; one was a woman with brightly coloured hair and the other a man holding a bow and arrow. There was a tall blonde haired man what was wearing a tight blue, red and white outfit and holding a shield. There were then really two odd looking characters that scared Artemis, one was a person seemingly wearing full red and yellow body armour the other was a very big and muscular green beast. It reminded her of the Toro Toro. Last but not least there was Thor standing with them with Mjolnir in his hands.

"What is this?" she asked as buildings tumbled around the group of strange looking people.

"Your future" Freyja said quietly.

"I've seen enough of this" Artemis said.

"You will not be able to see that when it becomes you" Freyja said.

"I will not stand for your attitude" Artemis said looking at the Vanir angrily. "I used to respect you so much, I thought of you as a mother when mine acted for like a friend"

"You can still think of me as a mother" Freyja said.

"If you cannot accept my wishes then how can I call you Mother?" Artemis asked and Freyja looked at her blankly.

The images suddenly stopped and Artemis heard another voice, it was that of Freyr.

"Sister leave Artemis be" he said and Freyja scowled at her brother.

"This is none of your business" she growled at him.

"As it is none of your business" Freyr said and then looked at Artemis on the floor. He offered the girl his hand.

"Come child" he said and Artemis gave him her hand.

As Freyr pulled her to her feet she felt the sensation of being relieved of great pressure. As she regained consciousness she realised that her body was now on the floor. Loki was by her side shaking her shoulders.

"Oh thank the Bifrost" he said as she opened her eyes. "Love what happened?"

"Freyja and Freyr, where are they?" Artemis asked sitting up.

"There's no one here but you and I" Loki said and Artemis looked around. He was right, there was no trace of the Vanir.

"Artemis" Loki said gaining her attention again. She looked at him and suddenly brought her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I can't marry Thor" she said into his neck. She breathed in his minty smell that made her tingle. "Because I am in love" she said and Loki pulled back. "Loki, I'm in love with you" she said with tears in her eyes.

Loki could see she was very upset, confused and tired. He smiled and reached an around her back to pull her to her feet.

"Its late" he said "I'll take you to your chambers"


	12. Pan's Secret

Artemis woke the next morning feeling very heavy with thoughts of Loki and Thor and Freyja. She showered and got dressed in a simple tunic and leggings. The next game was tomorrow and today was supposed to be a big party in the main square that all the people of Olympus and the neighboring realms could attend. Mostly this morning would be about preparing with the party starting at one o clock as the dial counts. She tied her hair up in a fishtail plait and made her way down to the main square. To her surprise everyone was already there. Thor, Volstagg and Hogun were helping with the heavy stuff with Sif, Frigga, Leto and Fandral doing the decorations.

Artemis then saw Hep and her brother painting on the square floor its self, Hephaestus was an amazing artist and Apollo was known for dabbling. Artemis looked around for her raven haired trickster but couldn't see him. She'd been very confused last night and she was worried her confession had scared Loki away. She hadn't realized she'd been standing their staring till there was a little tug on her dress. She looked down and saw a small girl, she had her thumb in her mouth and looked up at Artemis with large brown eyes.

"What is it little one?" she asked.

"It's Pan, he's scared" the girl said.

"Take me to him" Artemis said and the girl took her hand.

* * *

They hadn't walked far from the main square when Artemis saw a group of young boys facing a table with fruit in their hands.

"Hey, come out hooves!" one shouted and threw a tomato, the white table cloth flinched.

"Hey!" Artemis called and ran over. "What do you think your doing?"

"We caught him stealing sausages" one of the boys said.

"So you saw it fit to scare him to death" Artemis said getting to her knees by the table and lifting the cloth up. Pan was squatted with his hands over his head.

"It's alright Pan" she said taking his hands gently in hers. He looked up at her and jumped, wrapping his arms around her neck. Artemis smiled and lifted the young fawn boy into her arms.

"You boys can go" she said and they slowly dispersed.

"Don't be scared Pan" she whispered stoking the back of his head.

_"Many nights we've prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
in our hearts a hopeful song  
we barely understood  
now we are not afraid  
although we know there's much to fear  
we were moving mountains long before we knew we could"  
_she sung softly into the fawn's ear. People looked at her as she sung. She was known for having a beautiful voice but she rarely sung in public.

_"There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe"_

She placed Pan down on the floor but he still gripped her legs. Frigga came over and knelt in-front of him.

_"In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say"_

Frigga sung softly. Artemis had remembered when Frigga used to sing to her when she staying in Asgard as a child. Her own mother had never really been the singing type.

Pan looked at Frigga and let go of a small smile.

_"There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe..."_ the two woman sung together. Now there was an audience. The little girl from before came over and took Pan's hand.

_"A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)  
Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai  
(Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial)  
Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh" _she sung looking at Pan. She was using an old version of the Hebrew language. Soon some of the other children came over and started singing to Pan. Artemis smiled as she watched these children trying to boost Pan's confidence.

_"Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed)  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed)  
A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra…_

_(I will sing, I will sing, I will sing)"_ the children sung this a couple times over.

_"There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles_

You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe" now everyone else had joined in. Pan was now smiling at them all ad the bully boys were nowhere in sight.

_"You will when you believe" _Artemis and Frigga finished.

Pan was beaming as the kids and Artemis and Frigga finished singing. He was still gripping Artemis's hand; he looked up at her and smiled.

"Can I show you something?" he whispered and Artemis nodded.

"Sure Pan" she said and he started to pull her away from the main square. She stopped for a second and turned to Frigga.

"Thanks" she said and the older woman smiled.

"Go on, you've been summoned" Frigga smiled and Artemis nodded.

"Okay Pan" she said as the small fawn pulled on her hand.

He pulled her further and further away from the busy square till they were in the surrounding woods.

"Pan, why are you leading me out here?" Artemis asked looking around.

"I had to hide them" Pan said and Artemis looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hide what?" she asked and Pan pulled her down to her knees. He slowly and gently lifted a curtain of leaves to reveal a buddle of a mixture of fluff. Artemis watched as the fluff wriggled and squirmed as she realized what Pan was hiding were puppies and they weren't ordinary puppies, they were wolves.

"Pan" she said in owe of the puppies "Where on earth did you get these from?"

"I rescued their mother" he said quietly.

Artemis glanced around "Where is their Mother Pan?"

"She died, I couldn't save her" he said.

Artemis could tell the little boy was very upset.

"I'm weaning them, that's why I needed the sausages" Pan said thoughtfully.

"Oh Pan, you should have told someone. You should have told your Mum or me" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I want you to have one Artemis" he said.

Artemis opened her mouth to speak but Pan got there first.

"I've seen the future Artemis, you were meant to have one of these puppies, you were meant to have this one" he said picking up the smallest brown puppy and placing it in Artemis's arms.

"Pan, you're not making any sense" she said holding the puppy in her arms.

"Before the Mother wolf died she showed me the future of her puppies, she showed me that Apollo is supposed to have Kiba" he said pointing to the white pup. "Loki is supposed to have Blue" he said pointing to the black one "Hephaestus is meant to have Toboe" he said pointing to the small red one. "Thor is meant to have Hige" a pale brown puppy "And Lady Sif is meant to have Tsume" a grey pup that seemed to have a scar across his chest. "And you Artemis are supposed to have Aleu"

Artemis looked down at Pan as he told her all this. He was so desperate for her to understand and take these puppies.

"Pan"

"Please Artemis" he pleaded with her.

With a heavy sigh she looked down at the puppies. "Help me take them to the palace" she said and Pan nodded and smiled.

"Yes Miss" he said and scooped the nearest ones into his arms.

* * *

**OK so the song Artemis and Frigga sung was When you Believe from The Prince of Egypt. And the wolf pups names I got from an animation called Wolfs Rain, I imagined the pups looking like those wolves. Also Aleu is from Balto's Quest.**

**I'd really love some feedback regarding what you think of this story and if you have any idea i'd be more than happy to hear from you.**

**MayDay x**


	13. Prying Ears

Artemis wasn't sure how people would take the arrival of some puppies into the palace. So she thought that for now it would be best that the fewer people knew the better.

"Are we hiding?" Pan asked.

"Come on" she said as they moved from one wall to the other. "We're playing a game. Its called get the puppies to my room without being caught" she said looking around, thankfully most people where outside busy with the preparations. They finally got the Artemis's room and she shut the door behind them with a sigh of relief. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them she gasped.

"Pan!" she exclaimed.

He'd placed the puppies on the bed and they were in the process of ripping up the pillows. He was giggling away as the puppies tumbled and rolled about on the bed. Artemis was going to rush and grab them from the bed but she stopped as she saw how much fun they were having. Besides she wasn't sure where she was going to put them anyway, she looked around the room and decided that they needed a pen or something to keep them in one place.

"Stay here with them Pan, I'll be back in a minute" she said and left the room.

* * *

Artemis made her way down to the kitchen and quickly found a very large crate. She asked the head cook if it was spare and he said yes. Artemis struggled back to her room with the crate and managed to work it back into her bedroom. She leant against the now closed door with a sigh.

"Where did you get that from?" Pan asked as he looked at the crate.

"The kitchens" she replied slightly breathless.

"And you got it all the way up here?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yep" she nodded and watched as he started to move it across the room. She smiled as the small fawn managed to drag it into a corner.

"What bedding shall we use?" he asked.

"Might as well use the torn up stuff" Artemis said and Pan rushed across the room and collected together the torn quilts and pillows.

"What will you sleep on Artemis" he asked as he gave the bedding to the puppies who started to play tug of war with each other.

"I'll send for some new blankets" she smiled

Pan knelt down and spoke to his puppies. Artemis looked at the one she was 'destined' to have. Little Aleu. She was defiantly one of the leaders; she strutted around the crate and every noun and again jumped on one of the others. But it was the white one, Kiba Apollo's puppy that was the real leader. He sat in the middle of the small pack with his nose in the air, watching what all the others were doing. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Pan and Artemis looked a each other.

"Take them onto the balcony" Artemis said and Pan leapt into action.

"Artemis?" it was Loki. Artemis's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. She was sure she could trust him with the secret but she wanted to get the pups settled first and then tell a few selected people.

"Give me a second" she called as she helped Pan to drag the crate out onto the balcony. "Stay with them and keep as quiet as possible" she said and shut the doors and curtains behind her. She ran over to her little phonograph and started some music playing, an attempt at covering the sound of the puppies up. She dashed to the mirror and quickly pulled her fingers through her hair before opening the door to reveal Loki. The sigh of him took her breath away. He had obviously showered that morning as his hair was slicked back and his skin was glowing. His eyes smiled warmly at her as he studied her face.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" Artemis replied as she discreetly tried to catch her breath.

"You look…" he raised his hand to her cheek "Flushed"

"I've had a hectic morning" she replied.

Loki watched her for a second. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

Artemis looked over her shoulder "Eh, now isn't really a great time" she said and he laughed.

"You haven't got someone else in here have you?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"No, no if course not. I was just, dusting" she mentally hit herself, why couldn't she have said something reasonable like reading, or relaxing. No she had to saw dusting.

"Dusting?" Loki asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes dusting" she replied, trying to be as affirmative as possible.

"Artemis I am the king of lies" he said resting his arm on the door frame and leaning over her. "You can't lie to me" he whispered.

Artemis felt her blood boiling. The sensation of having him close to her was antagonising. "Can I come in please?" he whispered, his voice smooth like velvet.

"Now, really isn't a good time" Artemis struggled to say.

Loki placed his hand on the side of her face and brought his lips down to hers. Artemis pulled away quickly and looked from either side.

"Loki are you mad?" she asked crossly and pulled him into her room and shut the door. "Somebody might have seen"

"I don't care" he said and walked towards her. As he did Artemis's eyes darted to the balcony and back. She wasn't sure weather Pan was watching or listening. She hoped he wasn't. As Loki walked forwards she walked backwards till her back was against the wall. He placed a hand above her head and the other one on her waist.

"Loki" she whispered softly.

"Artemis, you mean so much to me" he said, his eyes scanning her face.

"As do you to me Loki, but…"

He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. No matter how hard Artemis tried she could not stop herself kissing him back, she just hoped and preyed that Pan wasn't looking. After a couple seconds Artemis broke her lips away, she rested her forehead on his and kept her eyes closed.

"What are you doing to me Loki?" she whispered breathlessly.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered back. "Never have I ever been so drawn to someone, it's almost as if you've cast a spell on me"

"I am not the one with magic Loki; perhaps it is you who has cast the spell"

"I can cast many spells but trust me when I say what you feel for me is real" he said. Artemis opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"We should not be doing this" she said "I am due to marry your brother"

"But you do not love him" Loki said "It would be criminal to marry someone you don't love"

"Then I will be a criminal" Artemis said closing her eyes again.

"Why do you have to marry Thor, you have your own free will Artemis"

"I do not as far as my Father is concerned"

Loki was quiet for a moment. Then he placed his hand on her cheek. "Run away with me" he said and she looked at him shocked.

"Loki, I can't do that" she said.

"Why not" he asked.

There were so many reasons why she wanted to but so many reasons why she couldn't, she looked over at the balcony. That was reason number one.

"I just can't okay" she said and to give him something to go one with she placed her hands on the sides of his face and gently pressed her lips to hers.

"I need you to leave me for now" she said "I'll see you later okay?"

Loki nodded "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes I'm fine" she smiled and guided him to the door.

As he stepped over the threshold he turned back quickly and pecked her lips.

"Please don't do that when the door is open" she whispered and he smiled.

"I want people to see us" he said.

"Well I don't" she replied shut the door on him.

As she leant against it she sighed heavily. Pan poked his head into view and Artemis smiled at him. She motioned for him to come in and she went over and helped him to drag the crate inside.

"That was Prince Loki" Pan said and Artemis looked down at him with her eyebrows raised.

"It was" she replied "We're you listening to us Pan?"

He didn't look at her as he spoke. "I was not listening" he said.

She gave him the benefit of the doubt. "We should head back to the square" she said "People will notice our absence if we are gone much longer"

"Yes Miss Artemis" Pan said and patted each puppy on the head before leaving the room. Artemis looked at the puppies as she shut the door, what had she got herself into this time.


	14. Drowning out Sorrows

The music was loud and the partying was louder. There was lots of dancing and singing and drinking. The children were having the best time; they ran around and around the dance floor chasing each other in imaginary games. Some of the adults were dancing but most were sitting and standing around talking and laughing. The decorations had been done exquisitely, the square looked majestic. The Royal Olympians had yet to arrive but all the other royals were there. The Asgardians were already there and they were the life of the party. Thor already drunk was boasting about how he was going to win the games and about how strong he was. Volstagg was by the buffet table obviously, Fandral was standing amongst a group of young woman and Hogan was dancing with Lady Sif. Loki was standing with Frigga and Odin who were talking to some of the Olympian elders.

"When do you think the Royals will arrive?" Frigga asked.

"They usually arrive fashionably late" one of the elders said.

As he finished speaking a trumpet sounded and a guard stood to attention. "Please make way for the Royals of Olympus" he said.

The crowd watched in awe as Zeus and Leto walked into the middle of the dance floor, they were both encrusted with jewels that glistened in the candle light. Ares, Hephaestus and a couple of the girls followed and behind them came Apollo and Artemis. There was a ripple of gasps as the twins walked forwards. Apollo for once looked like a true prince; he was wearing a blue waist coat that had white sleeves. He wore dark brown leather trousers that were obviously new and behind him swept a beautifully made blue cape. On his head perched a golden crown. Even though Apollo looked very handsome it was Artemis everyone was looking at. She was wearing a light and dark blue dress that had a flowing train behind it. Her hair was tied up on her head and flowed down one shoulder. Also on her head was a golden crown. She had her arm linked with Apollo as they came to a stop.

"Thank you everyone for attending" Zeus said looking around at everyone. "Please drink and eat as much as you can"

"I'll drink to that" Thor said raising his goblet. Most laughed with him but a few looked over disgusted that he was already wasted.

"Please tell me he isn't already out of his head" Artemis whispered to Apollo.

"If I told you that I'd be lying" Apollo whispered back.

"Off course, the champions must keep a clear head" Zeus said glancing at Thor. "For the second game will commence tomorrow. For now though, have fun"

As everyone dispersed Thor lumbered his way over to Artemis, Apollo stood up as straight as he could and looked at Thor with cross eyes.

"Would my lady give me this dance?" Thor asked holding his hand out for Artemis to take. She watched him through frowning eyes.

"I'd rather not Thor" she replied.

"Why not?" he asked, he rocked a little on his heels.

"She said no" Apollo said and Thor looked at him.

"What does it matter to you?" Thor asked.

"Artemis is my sister and she said it is not her wish to dance with you" Apollo said.

"You sister is my fiancée" Thor said "So brother, if you wouldn't mind stepping out the way…"

"Thor, leave them in peace please. Stop making a fool of yourself" a voice said joining them, it was Loki. He looked down at Artemis and smiled quickly at her.

"Loki, you would no sooner side with them?" Thor asked, there was no anger in his voice, just sheer drunkenness.

"No Thor" Loki said softly "I just think that Apollo and Artemis have just got here and that they wish to greet guests before dancing and what not" Loki said, as smooth and ever. "Give Artemis an hour or two and then ask again"

Thor looked at Loki and then to Artemis. "Later then" he nodded and walked away. There was a distinct wobble in his walk. Artemis giggled.

"Oh please, I am not going to marry that" she said. "Look at him"

"He's okay when he isn't drunk" Apollo said. "He'll make an exceptional husband"

Artemis looked up at her brother. "So you approve of my marriage?" she asked.

"Well yes, I'd rather you marry him than anyone else" Apollo said "At least I know you'll be well protected"

"Apollo" Artemis said and gave him a hug. "You can be very brotherly sometimes"

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone" he said.

"Cross my heart" Artemis said with a smile "Now go on and have fun"

He gave his sister a peck on the cheek and flitted away through the crowd.

"Thank you" Artemis said to the remaining Loki.

"What for?" he asked

"For saving me from your brother" she said.

"I could do so much more than save you" he said looking down at her.

"Loki, please not here" Artemis replied. "Let's just have a care free evening"

Loki sighed and gave her a small smile "Ok"

"Now why don't you go find a pretty girl and ask her to dance" Artemis said, Loki didn't reply. He just raised his eyebrows. "Meanwhile I'm gonna go get a drink" she said and walked away.

* * *

Many people chatted to Artemis and told her how pretty she looked; although the constant flow of people was nice she was pleased when Hep came over.

"Hey you" she said opening her arms and he swept her up.

"Arte, where have you been hiding the past few days?" he asked as he put her down.

"Better question is where have you been?" Artemis said.

"I've been spending more time with Sybil" he said, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Arte, I'm going to ask her to marry me, tonight"

Artemis found it very hard to contain her excitement. "Hep, I'm so pleased for you! This is so exciting" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms again.

"Thanks Artemis" he said hugging her tightly.

When she pulled back she kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm so proud of you"

He face fell slightly "Do you think Father will approve?"

"Hephaestus" she sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why would Father not approve?"

"Even though Sybil is a beautiful, kind, generous person she is not of royal blood and you know how Father can be, I mean your marriage to Thor is a prime example"

"Hep, do not take me as an example. Never take me as an example, do what you think is right and make yourself happy. Okay yes Father might not approve, but who needs his approval?" she said and Hep gave her one of his own special smiles.

"Sister, I do hope you are following your own advice" he said.

Artemis noticed Loki cross the square ahead of them; Hep saw her looking as well.

"I wish I could" she sighed.

Behind her Thor's cheers of happiness bellowed around the square. Artemis rested on the bar table and sighed with her drink in hand.

"Hopefully the Cosmos will be watching over me" she said and Hep smiled.

"Stay strong sis" he said. "Now, would you like to dance with me?" he asked and Artemis smiled.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Sybil?"

"She is still preparing herself" Hep smiled.

"Sybil does not need to prepare, she is stunning the way she is. I hope you tell her that" Artemis said allowing Hep to take her hand.

"Everyday" Hep said and spun his sister around.

* * *

Throughout the night there was much dancing and laughing. It was late when Zeus and Leto announced they were retiring for the night and Odin and Frigga followed shortly after. It wasn't long till it was just the young beings left at the party. Once the last slow song had been played Freyr took to the stage.

"How do everyone" he said looking around. He was slightly tipsy and was pleased his sister had gone to bed. "One of my most treasured friends has joined us tonight all the way from Alfheim, Jareth"

There was a puff of smoke and a very tall elf emerged, he had blonde spiky hair and was wearing a long cape that draped from his shoulders. Instantly all the girls in the court yard swooned to the front of the stage.

"So I gather your having a party" Jareth said and everyone cheered. "Well, I'm here to provide you warriors with some music so lets get drunk and have an amazing time!" he yelled and the band started up.

Artemis watched as Hep and Sybil danced together, she wondered idly when he was going to ask her to marry him. She was getting tired and was worried that she was going to miss it. The song Jareth was singing was very catchy; it was something about magic dancing. Artemis was sure that Loki would like this song but she hadn't seen much of him this evening. Her train of thought was interrupted when Sif sat down at the table next to her.

"So, are you looking forward to the second game tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"No not really" Artemis said. "It's an endurance one and I don't have much stamina"

"Don't worry about it, besides we won the first one. There's no pressure"

Artemis raised her eyebrows and looked at Jareth on the stage. He was now singing a slower song. She caught the words '_as the world falls down_'.

"He's a very good singer isn't he?" Sif said looking at Jareth "And soft on the eyes"

"Yes very" Artemis agreed. She sighed heavily and brought her goblet to her lips, she took a big sip and placed the goblet back on the table.

"Arte, are you alright?" Sif asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I think I just drunk a little too much, I am going to retire now" she said standing.

"Here take some water" Sif said handing her a glass.

"Thank you" Artemis nodded and moved away from the party.

* * *

**Thank you so much to the guest who reviewed the last chapter. Whoever you are you made my day. And sorry if I'm taking so long to post, I've got a couple other stories on the go but I also have so many ideas for this one that I can't get them out fast enough. Also its a bit of a cheat really but I was watching Labyrinth and David Bowie was so awesome in that film I had to find a way to fit him in so there you have it , Jareth ladies and Gentleman. (Pause while everyone applause) The songs I was talking about are Dance Magic Dance and As the World falls Down. Both songs are in Labyrinth. If you haven't seen the film, see it now! Its awesome.**

**Anywho, thanks much :)**

**MayDayxx**


	15. Taking Advantage

As she wobbled away from the party the song Jareth was singing echoed in her ears. His voice seemed to flow through her and make her lighter headed. She had no idea where she was walking too till she could smell salt in the air and feel the sand beneath her toes.

"Mmm, I'm at the beach" she mumbled to herself and walked towards the water. She stopped when she was knee deep. "I really drank too much" she laughed and scooped up her dress the best she could. She was gently humming and swaying to herself when someone called out her name. She turned and saw Loki standing on the beach.

"Hey Loki" she called and waved to him frantically.

"Arte, what are you doing?" he called, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm…" she said looking at him and them down at her feet. "Holy Minator I'm in the sea!" she exclaimed, the effects of the wine suddenly no longer clouding her mind. "Loki I'm in the sea!" she shouted.

"Hold on" he called and set to pulling his boots off as quickly as he could. He then waded out and Artemis leapt about two feet into his arms. Loki laughed and looked softly at her.

"Have you been drinking Artemis?" he asked smelling the drink on her breath.

"No" she replied and looked into his eyes. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and one of his hands gripped under her knees and around her back. "Where have you been all evening?" she asked almost crossly.

"I was at the party like you" he replied.

"But I haven't seen you!"

"That's because I was giving you some space" he said.

"Why?" now the danger from the water was gone the alcohol seemed to be hazing her mind again.

"Because" he sighed and started to carry her back to the sand. "You look so stunning that I feared if I got close to you I wouldn't be able to leave you alone"

"Oh" she replied.

As Loki placed her feet firmly on the sand he ran his arms down her shoulders to her hands and gently took her in his.

"I think I'm drunk" Artemis said, her eyes glazing over a little.

"Then it would be wrong for me to take advantage of you, no matter how tempting it is" Loki said and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"You're taking advantage" Artemis said, a smile playing across her lips.

"I just can't help it, you're like a siren to me" Loki whispered.

Artemis blinked up at Loki and slowly reached her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her back and pulled her close.

"What about your brother?" Artemis whispered.

"Thor always gets everything he wants" Loki said watching Artemis's face closely. "Well I'm afraid you are one thing he cannot simply have" as soon as the words left his mouth he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Neither was sure how long they remained locked together but there was suddenly a flash of light that startled them both.

"Quick" Loki said tugging Artemis behind some rocks.

She giggled and he covered her mouth gently with his hand. "Arte, shush" he said although they could both hear the smile in his voice.

"Artemis wouldn't have come this way" a voice said.

"It's Hep" Artemis whispered.

They watched as Hep, Apollo and Sif came onto the beach, behind them stumbled Thor. "She doesn't like the ocean"

"She seemed to have drunk rather a lot" Sif said.

"And low and behold my brother has also disappeared" Thor slurred his words. "I bet they're together this minute…"

"Thor!" Sif scolded. "Artemis isn't like that"

"But you said she was intoxicated" Apollo said "And we all know how Loki feels about her"

"He would never harm her" Thor said, his voice low "He's always wanted what is mine"

Loki was ready to jump to his defence but Artemis squeezed his arm. She slowly brought out one of her wings and covered them as the four got closer with their torches.

"This is a waste of time, come on" Apollo said "Let's head back towards the palace. Perhaps she's made it back already"

Artemis and Loki remained motionless as Sif, Apollo, Hep and Thor exited the beach. With a giggle Artemis drew back her wing and looked up at Loki.

"We are in such trouble" she laughed and brought her lips to his.

"That we are" he also laughed and placed his hand on the back of her head to bring her closer. There was yet again another flash of light.

"Oh what now?" Loki sighed.

The pair watched as down the far end of the beach came a glowing blue light.

"What the hell?" Loki whispered.

After a few seconds Artemis gasped. "It can't be" she said.

"Can't be what?" Loki asked looking down at her.

As the glowing light got closer the shape of a stag could be made out, only the size of its horns were spectacular, reaching out at four feet either side.

"What the Incarus is that?" Loki gasped breathless.

"It's a Ble Elafia, one of the most powerful and magical creatures in existence. The only place they've been found to be living is here, being the hoof protector I've seen the herd only one or twice. But this animal…" Artemis trailed off. "Its one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen"

It walked proudly with its head held high along the beach, it stalked straight past them. The blue light it gave off was blinding, they watched as it looked around the beach and then jumped up the bank and disappeared into the forest.

"This is turning out to be an interesting night" Loki said and Artemis nodded.

There was a pause between them "Would you like to come back to my room tonight?" Artemis asked quietly and Loki looked down at her.

"Arte, are you sure?" he asked, secretly he was so hoping she was going to say yes. His heart soared as she nodded her head slowly. He gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

The pair eventually got back to Artemis's chambers, they'd sidetracked to the kitchen and even though Loki and had her she'd had enough Artemis had downed two more glasses of champagne. Loki was becoming more and more unsure as to weather he wanted to join Artemis to her chambers. Yes he loved her and wanted to be with her but when she was under the influence and not herself, the alcohol in her system made her more confidant and he wasn't totally convinced he'd be spending the night with the real Artemis, his Artemis. He'd mentally decided to take her as far as her door when he heard a voice and scuffling on the other side.

"Shush" he whispered to Artemis who was now swaying and hiccupping by his side. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"There's someone in there" he whispered and looked down at Artemis. She just shrugged her shoulders. Pushing Artemis behind him Loki braced himself and pushed the door open, his hands held forward to use magic if needed. The sight that beheld him amused but also confused him as he looked down at the fawn, Pan, and surrounding him was puppies, wolf puppies.

"PAN!" Loki exclaimed and the boy jumped and looked up. His wide eyes darted from Loki to Artemis.

"Oh yeah" Artemis said pushing Loki into the room and quickly shutting the door behind her.

"What on earths going on?" Loki asked looking around at them all startled.

"Don't freak" Artemis said and went over to Pan. "I told Pan that I would help him look after his puppies"

"They aren't my puppies" Pan said looking up at her, he picked up the one called Alue and pushed it into Artemis's arms. "Each puppy is destined an owner, Loki this is Blue" he said picking up the small female black pup. He stood and walked over to Loki, his hooves clattering on the marble. He held to puppy out for Loki to take, Loki looked at Artemis who nodded. Loki gently took the small bundle of fluff in his arms. "You were destined to own her" Pan said.

"I don't understand" Loki whispered.

"Pan, it's getting late. You should go home to your Mother" Artemis said walking over and placing a hand on the fawn's shoulder.

"Okay" Pan nodded and headed to the door.

"Come back at 6:00" Artemis instructed and the fawn nodded and trotted away down the hall. Artemis closed the door slowly and turned around to face Loki. Her eyes met his as she cringed and waited for his response.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked with a smile creeping onto his face. Artemis slowly relaxed and placed Alue back on the floor, the puppy licked her hand quickly and then jumped over to the other dogs to go play.

"It's a long story" Artemis said.

Loki glanced at the moon rising in the night sky. "I think we have enough time" he said, still holding Blue in his arms.

* * *

Artemis told Loki what Pan had told her about the wolf and what he had been told about them supposedly having a puppy each. The whole time Blue was sat fast asleep in Loki's lap. Once she had finished she waited for his response.

"Well Pan has a vivid imagination" Loki said and Artemis frowned.

"I don't believe he was lying" she said. "And besides I think you seem rather happy with your puppy"

Loki looked down at the animal in his lap. "She is cute" he mumbled and stroked Blue's ears.

"Well I'm gonna get changed out this dress" Artemis said taking a hair clip out and letting her hair fall to her shoulders. She'd forgotten about her drunken invitation to Loki. He watched her, waiting for her to say something. "I'll be back in a moment" she said and headed to her bathroom. Loki sat on the bed and watched as the puppies played rough and tumble. He then thought about Pan and how different he was not only in physic but in mind as well.

"How did Pan come into existence?" Loki called to Artemis in the bathroom.

"His mother is or was a nymph called Driope" she replied "And we're pretty sure that Hermes is his Father, although he will never admit it. I was thinking about maybe making Pan my page, what do you think?" she called.

I think you might be taking of more than you can chew" Loki replied as he spied a book on the shelf.

He placed Blue on the bed and she curled into the quilt, he then walked over to the bookshelf and brought out a book labelled Greek Mythology.

"Where did you get this book from?" Loki asked and Artemis poked her head around the door. She squinted at the red leather hardback and smiled. She darted behind the door again and pushed it closed. "Its one that my father gave me" she said "He brought it back from one of his trips to Midgard. It's scary how accurate they are about me"

Loki opened the book and skimmed down the contents. He noted that there was a chapter on all the Olympians but the one he was interested in was Artemis. He flicked to her chapter and snorted at the picture that the Midgard ants thought the Olympian Goddess looked like.

"They aren't accurate on your appearance Arte" he laughed and she giggled from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that, I'm going to take a shower" Artemis said, her head appearing around the door again. "I'm not sure how long I am going to be. You can stay and read that for a bit if you like" she said nodding to the book.

"Okay" Loki smiled softly.

She smiled back and closed the door; he noted the sound of the lock turning. With a heavy sigh he went over to bed and started to read the book.

* * *

Artemis came out the bathroom 30 minutes later, she was dressed in her favourite pink silk nightwear and her hair tumbled down her shoulders and back. As she walked into her room she noticed that Loki was still lying on her bed only he was fast asleep with the red book flat on his chest. Smiling to herself she walked over to the balcony and looked out across the ocean, it looked so magical. Her mind wondered to the Ble Elafia. She then looked down at the puppies. They were all curled up together, she bent down and stroked Alue, the pup looked up at her and Artemis couldn't resist the urge to pick her up and cradle her in her arms. Slowly she shut the balcony doors, barricading out the sounds of the part goers, and walked over to the bed. She smiled when she spotted Blue curled by Loki's side. She gently placed Alue on the bed and she joined her sister and fell sleep next to her, Artemis then removed the book from Loki's chest and placed it on the beside table. As slowly and gently as she could she removed his boots, she was glad he'd removed his leather coat pre-hand. Picking up another blanket she placed it over him, she then gently slide under the covers and faced Loki and the puppies. He was so peaceful when he slept, all his worries swept from his face. She wondered if he was dreaming. Kissing Alue on the head she turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you so much to the gues who reviewed the last chapter. It is you my friend who made me start on this story again to get this chapter out. Thanks for reading.**

**MayDayxxx**

**P.S If anyone has any ideas for what I could add then just let me know. :)**


End file.
